


Malvie One-Shots

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm going to the Underworld, M/M, Multi, This is going to be so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Literally just a giant book of Malvie, Umalvie, Umadrey and others that pop in my head while i'm working on my other stories. Ratings of the stories may vary but I will say that it'll be mostly smut.
Relationships: Ben/Chad Charming, Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie/Mal/Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal/Uma (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Is it Karma or Audrey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought the Queen of Mean had come and gone, little do they know, someone would bring her back for a bit of mischief ;)  
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests :)

Audrey knew she had nothing against the shorter girl. It’s a shame how Mal got mixed up in her revenge plan. They’d actually become somewhat friends since the whole _‘lunchroom incident’_. She could at least laugh about it with the purplette and she enjoyed their talks. For instance, when Mal came to her about her Ben asking her out. Audrey was shocked sure, but they were done when he showed his true colors. She waved it off saying, _‘you do you girl, I’ll still be here’_. Mal didn’t seem too happy about her response but she went along for the ride. 

A very very bumpy ride. 

Audrey simply watched from the sidelines. Noticed every time the purplette was uncomfortable with his arm around her waist, saw when she flinched every time he boasted about her to his friends. Mal would always find someway to get away from the king, returning to her side to get away from all the madness. Audrey knew what would happen. She knew because whenever a blue haired princess was near, Mal would smile. She’d drop everything and pay attention to whatever her best friend would talk about. Audrey simply watched, fueling the fires of doubt and betrayal in the purplette’s mind. 

“You really like Evie huh?” 

They were sitting on the sidelines, both under the shade of the trees as the cheerleaders practiced their routine. Mal looked up from her sketchbook. 

“Well yeah...” 

Audrey observed the red tint to her cheeks, the shy glance towards the head cheer captain before shrugging. 

“She my best friend of course I do” 

Audrey chuckled, going back to her book as she watched the fire, she started, grow. Because every once in a while, the purplette would wave shyly to the cheer captain and blush whenever Evie would wave back with a kiss blown to her. Audrey watched the two continuously and fueled the flames whenever she could. Mal was spending less and less time with Ben, coming up with reasons to avoid watching him practice, going out shopping with her princess instead. She was there when her ex stormed over to the table, with flushed cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Mal didn’t like it, clutched on to her and Evie under the table while putting on a brave face. In the corner of her eye, Evie was fuming but said nothing. 

‘A new character in my game? About time~’ 

Mal was gone for the day, then three, finally a week had past and another. They hardly saw her. Each time was hardly a glance. Each time, she pleaded with her eyes. When they found her curled up on the bluenette’s bed, Audrey could tell she was her at breaking point. 

“You’re clearly not happy Mal, just break it off with him” 

The purplette, with her face buried in her princess’ lap, released a frustrated sob. 

“I tried! He doesn’t take ‘No’ for a fucking answer!”

Mal was angry. Just like she wanted, she wanted her to know how she felt but again, Mal wasn’t her target. Still a friend but a pawn in her game at revenge. She watched the two interact. Evie pulling the smaller girl on her lap, rubbing small circles, a hand on her thigh and a few kisses to her face. 

“You know..you could make him break up with you” 

There was a hidden tone in her voice that Evie caught on to, she glared at her but Audrey simply winked as the purplette turned her head to lay on her princess’ chest instead. Mal sniffled. 

“What do you mean?” 

Audrey reached out wiping away the stray tears that fell from her bloodshot eyes and cupped her cheek. 

“Cheat on him” 

It was a suggestion, but her voice implied hidden intentions that the poor girl didn’t catch. Mal’s brow furrowed. 

“Cheat on him? With who? No one else likes me and he’s not bad just...he’s...extremely annoying, pushy, sometimes overbearing and I’m trying to break it off the right way” 

“But he’s not letting you go, you broke up with him so at this point you’re single and he’s delusional” 

Mal bit her lip. Her hand subconsciously reached out for Evie’s, who held it instantly. There was doubt, curiosity, and wonder in the girl’s eyes. Audrey pushed forward. 

“Don’t forget sweetie, despite making a change and becoming good you’re still a villain. He’s wronging you which makes him a villain, right?” 

The purplette bit her lip with a nod and Audrey smiled at successfully planting the seed. 

“I’m technically a villain now so I’m starting to understand you guys better. And I say, make. him. leave. you.”

The promising glow in the girl’s eyes was enough for her. She cupped her friend’s cheek with a smile, knowing full well that Evie was glaring at her. She watched the girl lean down to plant a small kiss to her forehead. 

“Why don’t you take a shower sweetie? Then, we can watch your favorite show and just cuddle” 

Nodding, the purplette stood with a few sniffles here and there. They waited for her to grab the items she needed and once inside their shared bathroom, Evie stood glaring at her. Audrey just smiled. 

“Yes princess?” 

“Stop trying to manipulate Mal, she’s already broken enough, I don’t want this blowing up in her face” 

“Oh honey...everyday spent with Ben is torture in itself, I should know, I dated him” 

Evie was fuming, finding it hard to justify why is was wrong but she couldn’t say anything. Her baby dragon was miserable, avoiding the boy like the plague if she could, staying as close to her as possible and that week was hard on her. 

“You know~ you could help your  baby dragon ” 

Audrey watched her posture change, hugging around herself with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. 

“I know you miss her, in fact! I know you’re in love with the poor girl~” 

Evie bit her lip, opening and closing her mouth to protest. Smirking, Audrey stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder as she whispered in her ear. 

“You hate seeing our little artist so miserable and in pain, it breaks your heart doesn’t it?” 

The bluenette moved away from her with a look of uncertainty, she repeatedly glanced back towards the bathroom door.

“Of course it does! Mal’s my best friend”

“Then help her, we both know that if anyone else wanted to ‘help her’ that she’d only get used” 

When Evie didn’t respond, Audrey made her move. She circled her arms around her shoulders in a backwards hug, pressing her forehead against the back of her head. 

“Those last weeks were painful, and knowing our sweet Mal was being tortured just made it worse. She likes you, you know~”

No response but the bluenette unconsciously reached out to her little dragon and grabbed her wrist to stop herself. She was so close, Audrey could feel it. She whispered in her ear with a chuckle. 

“Take the chance. Heal her wounds. Show her, her worth” 

With that, Audrey sat back down with a satisfied smile. She’d left Evie to her thoughts, watched her sit back down as the purplette emerged from the bathroom with puffy red tired eyes. Evie hated to see her dragon so distraught and opened her arm only to have her baby dragon rush into her arms; climbing in her lap and buried her face in her neck. Audrey rubbed her friend’s back with smile, not before looking to the bluenette with a nod. She mouthed, ‘Do it for her’ and knew the deal was sealed. Evie looked uncertain, but Audrey was right. 

“H-Hey Malie? Can you sit up for a bit?” 

When she did, her heart shattered. Audrey was right, seeing her best friend so distressed and confused hurt. She’d hardly seen Mal and she hated it. Not seeing her during cheer practice, not knowing she was sleeping safely in her arms, it was too much and so sudden. Audrey watched at the isle princess leaned forward, kissing the corner of the girl’s mouth and smiled. 

“I’ll help” 

Mal’s face grew thirty shades red while looking up to her princess. 

“E-Evie I can’t get you involved in-“ 

“Shush, you’re miserable Mal and I hate it. In two weeks you didn’t make a single sketch, I didn’t see you in practice and I know you haven’t smiled..”

She pressed her luck, simply burying her face in the bluenette’s neck. The hand she held, she laced their fingers together. 

“How do you know that?” 

Audrey inwardly chuckled, she knew exactly where this was going and she loved it. Evie swallowed, resting her chin on the girl’s head. 

“Because you only smile when you’re happy...and you smile the most when we’re together” 

“I...I can’t sleep with you..”

“Why not?” 

Mal buried her face deeper, clutching the front of the bluenette’s dress as tears streamed down her cheeks again. 

“Because I’m in love you...” 

Apart of Audrey was shocked that her friend admitted it first but she was also proud of her handy work. She sat back with a smirk, not taking her leave until she could confirm this part of her plan would happen. When Evie made her move, she sat her up with a tear filled smile.

“So am I you dork” 

When they kissed, Audrey took her leave, making sure to lock their door as she exited. A mischievous smile made its way to her face. Though Evie wasn’t initially apart of her plan, it did make things a lot easier but what she hadn’t counted on was Ben inviting the purplette to a family dinner. Throughout the day, Mal was the happiest she’d been in a long while. She watched the two closely, going so far as to call them lovebirds whenever it was just the three of them. Teasing the two was just a side quest, the main goal was soon coming to her so she waited. Not for as long as she’d thought. The boy came rushing to their table again, this time, scaring the poor girl by appearing behind her. Audrey held back her glee once the bluenette shoved the boy back to comfort her. 

“What do you want Ben?” 

Being the dense boy that he was, he took Evie’s anger as a joke. 

“Well, mum and da said I could invite you to spend the night Mal, so you’re coming” 

That same fear was growing inside her friend, and when she turned to agree, it was reluctant. The boy left with the delusions of the perfect girlfriend. To say Audrey was confused, was an understatement. 

“Why’d you say yes?” 

“I’m dumping him properly in front of his parents” 

Her plan was going far better than she’d thought. There was a fire in the girl’s eyes, one she hadn’t seen in a long time and it was perfect. Although Evie was rightfully worried, Mal reassured them both that she wouldn’t spend the night. She was only going because Queen Belle made her feel comfortable and she liked their talks. Audrey waited, alongside the nervous wreck she called a friend, for Mal to return. She waited. Watched. Waited until Evie’s phone rang asking to be picked up. Of course she tagged along, for moral support she said but really, it was to see the the boy broken as much as he damaged her. They’d taken the bluenette’s car, driving to the castle in record timing thanks to Evie’s driving. Mal was sitting on the stair next to Queen Belle with tear stained cheeks and a smile on her face. Audrey leaned against the car watching as the two girls met in the middle, greeting each other with a kiss. She folded her arms with a smile. One that widened into grin when her ex stormed out of the castle. 

“YOU CHEATED ON ME?!” 

Mal put a protective arm out to block the boy from getting to her princess. Her voice was calm, though her heart raced. 

“I already broke up with you but you refused, so we haven’t been dating for a month Ben” 

“THAT WAS A JOKE AND YOU KNOW IT!” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

Not much to Audrey’s surprise, Evie pushed the boy back and away from their personal space. She stood in between the two with clenched fist. Audrey really hoped she'd hit him. 

“NO ONE ASKED YOU GIRLFRIEND STEALER!” 

“Wow! So original~ Maybe you should’ve treated her better then and I wouldn’t be the one making her happy!” 

“I MAKE HER HAPPY!” 

“Really? Because for the past month! She’s been miserable, crying, feeling like she’s trapped and hardly smiled all because of YOU!-“

With ever word, Evie aggressively poked the boy’s chest, effectively pushing him back until he lost his balance and fell on the steps. She stood over him with a sneer than could rival her mother’s. 

“So don’t you DARE tell me that you’ve been making her happy! She tried to do it right and you wouldn’t listen, so that’s YOUR fault. Take it like the man you think you are and fuck off! Leave MY girlfriend alone and Queen Belle, have a good night, I’ll have your dress for next week’s ball ready by this weekend.” 

The isle princess smiled sweetly at the shocked woman before turning and heading back to her baby dragon’s side. Both Audrey and Mal choked at hearing the bluenette swear, Mal’s eyes were widened but took the girl’s hand as she was taken down to the car. Before leaving, Audrey caught the boy’s eyes and smirked. This time, it was him with tears streaming down his face and a look of anguish on his face. She pitied him really, not in the way most would think, more in the sense of while she was almost healed, he was now in their shoes. Audrey hadn’t seen him for a few days after that and was stuck watching those two lovesick idiots flirt constantly. At least she wasn’t alone dealing with her karma. Apparently, she’d caught the attention of a certain sassy turquoise haired pirate. When Ben came back around, he tried to come back but she moved on and Uma made sure he stayed away from them, just as Evie kept Mal far away from the heartbroken boy. 

It was his fault really, he shouldn’t have cheated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...
> 
> Boyfriend For A Day?
> 
> or
> 
> One-Last Time


	2. Dom or Sub?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were childhood friends first. Forced to be something they weren't but, in the end, they stuck together and played their roles smart.  
> Rating T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one I was going to turn into a mini story but I ended up losing inspiration for it. Might do that or mix it in with another one on the way. Who knows. Hope you guys enjoy! <3

"Hi! Why are you sitting alone?"

Startled, the young purplette looked up from her sheet of paper. She wasn't expecting someone to actually talk to her so she sat up straight trying her best not to run.

"I sit with my brother b-but he's sick today.."

She expected the girl to make fun of her for being alone or even start trying to dominate her like the others, but to her surprise the young girl sat with her.

"Well...do you mind if I join you?"

This had to be a trick. No one would want to sit next to her.

"Why?..."

"Because I'm new and I want a friend"

"You're an alpha right?"

The girl nodded baring a proud filled smile.

"Yep! Mama hates it but I love it, she tries to chase me but I'm too fast for her"

The purplette covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. The satisfaction on the girl's face was pretty cute. The girl noticed and smiled at her.

"I can tell you're either an omega or a beta...right?"

"H-how did you...?"

The girl, despite being around her age, smirked at her sending the urge to run down her spine and to her legs.

"You're stutter is pretty cute omega~"

The purplette's eyes widened but she steeled herself, she had to or she'd disappoint her mother. She pulled back her lip as she imitated a growl, it took the girl by surprise but it didn't scare her away. She seemed, fascinated.

"I have a name...DON'T call me omega"

She raised her hands in surrender carrying a smile.

"Ok ok don't go nibbling on my ankles, what's your name?"

The purplette was taken a back by the comment, did this girl just joke on her height? Her eyebrow twitched but came up with an idea instead. 

"You say you're pretty fast right?"

"Very fast in fact"

The girl grinned with pride again, the purplette just rolled her eyes. Alpha's and their pride would run their world into the ground.

"Alright then...IF you can catch me I'll tell you my name"

"And if I do catch you, you have to be my friend"

She deadpanned.

"That's not how friendships work"

This time, the girl frowned. She looked away placing a chin on her palm with a sigh.

"Oh..I wouldn't know I don't have any friends..."

"If you catch me...I'll let you get to know me...deal?" 

The seemed to perk the girl up, she stood up holding her hand out smiling.

"Alright then, if I catch you then we can get to know each other and if I can't catch you?"

The purplette thought for a moment, what did she want? She didn't care too much for friends, she had her big brother. Two alphas were better than one, and she seemed A LOT smarter than her brother.

"If you can't catch me then...you have to be my dom and keep those jerks away from me..."

"What do you mea...do they pick on you?"

She bit her lip trying not to turn around to look at the other kids that constantly bullied her. What took her by surprise was the deep growl that emitted from the girl's chest. It was deeper than most adult alpha's and the purplette was positive that she was strong enough to take on the others. The girl walked to her side of the table with a nod.

"Now I kind of don't want to catch you"

She was glaring in the other kids' direction with her lips curled back baring her fangs. The purplette could finally get a better look at her. Her hair was the prettiest blue she'd ever seen, her tanned skin looked soft and she was wearing a dress but she was positive the girl could hold her own judging by how her muscles tensed ready for a fight.

"Deal..."

She took the girl's hand and it was soft as the the feathers on a dove. Her green eyes widened as she began to caress her skin gently, catching the bluenette's attention. She stopped growling and chuckled.

"I take it you like how my skin feels?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I'll let you hug me..BUT I have to catch you first"

At the mention of their deal and that sickening smirk, the purplette suddenly stood up and shifting before taking off away from the school and through the woods. She heard laughter before another set of paws followed her. The two ran at full speed, the purplette's fur shining a light lavender in the sunlight as the bluenette's fur became like a sea rolling in the wind.

The two kept running, fast and far. What started as a bet turned into a game between the two. The bluenette getting close but then the purplette would catch her second wind and run faster with a laugh.

_'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN E!'_

They're bodies grew over time, especially their wolf forms but mainly the purplette's. She was nearly as big as her counterpart, so far the largest omega the bluenette's ever seen. Her fur now black with swirls of different shades of purple. Royal purple, lavender, midnight purple that only glowed in the moonlight, and a magenta color on her legs. The bluenette shook her head, Mal should know she can catch her by now.

_'YOU KNOW I AM, M!'_

The omega laughed as she made a sharp right turn straight into her yard. She was so close to the end, her mother and brother along with the newest edition to their group. Another omega named Carlos. Her focus was solely on the finish that she hadn't paid attention to where Evie went. That is until a blur of fur slammed into her from the side, knocking the wind out her lungs. When she caught her breathe, she realized she was pinned underneath a still larger wolf. Both panting heavily as Mal couldn't help but admire Evie's fur.

Her fur started off with silver as it morphed into a turquoise, sky blue, blue, and ending on a royal blue combined with a scarlet red, on her legs, that matched her eyes. She was brought back to reality when a tongue licked her muzzle.

_'Told you I'd catch you~'_

_'You just caught me off guard...'_

Evie giggled leaning down to lick her again but was caught off guard by Mal's hind legs kicking her off and onto her back. She yelped in surprise causing Mal to burst into laughter as the omega took off running to the finish. Mal have a wolfish smirk but it was soon wiped away by a hand hitting her muzzle.

"MAL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LETTING SOMEONE PIN YOU?!"

Everyone paused as Mal suddenly inched backwards, her ears pinned back as her body lowered to the ground. Evie rushed over standing protectively over Mal, she wasn't growling though, she didn't have the training to fight another alpha which frustrated her to no end. But, Mal appreciated the gesture, she knew how to fight but her first instinct was to run. Maleficent pinched the bridge of her nose at the two.

"You two shift back now and Jay!"

The boy jumped slightly head turning towards his mother. Her understood Evie's frustration, he could fight but with their mother constantly bringing each of them down, their first instinct was to run not fight.

"Y-yes mum?"

"Lose the stutter and keep helping your sister fight, and you little one keep training Evie to be an omega"

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice and hid behind Jay. Maleficent beamed at that.

"Watch him Evelyn, that's how you're supposed to act"

Mal glared at her mother while crawling from under Evie, she gave her a light nuzzle to keep her best friend calm.

_'Don't worry...I prefer you like this anyways'_

Evie looked at her shocked but her tail wagged at someone finally saying it. She shook her head, pulling her cool façade back up despite being extremely happy about Mal liking how she is.

_'Doesn't matter..but you look good under me~'_

Despite being in her beast form, anyone could tell how much the dom's words effected her. She huffed nipping Evie's ear when her mother wasn't looking, and wasn't expecting for her best friend to nudge her hip.

Mal gave her a confused look but obliged adjusting her hindlegs, she definitely wasn't expecting for Evie to have Mal between her legs with her back pressing against her stomach and to top it off, a larger muzzle rested on her head. If Mal wasn't turned on before, she definitely was now. Evie chuckled through their mind link giving Mal a gentle lick on the back of her ear trigging her heat to come out to play.

_'I prefer you like this anyways my baby dragon'_

_'You mean a sub?'_

Evie huffed and growled low. Did Mal really think she thought of her that way?

_'No silly....as mine'_

Everything seemed to stop for Mal as her heart paused and her mind went into overdrive. But, her mother was sitting there, not watching them but near. They'd always sat like that, with Mal snuggled under Evie between her legs, so it wasn't anything new. Plus, she'd suspected Evie liked her, but to be her dom?

_'You sure about that? Knowing our mothers they'd try to break us...'_

Evie lightly nipped her ear as she chuckled, earning a small whine from Mal.

_'As long as we can be us when we're alone then yes...please don't change for me Malie, I-I really want to be your dom'_

_'Is it crazy that I'd prefer you as my dom?'_

_'Nope...means that my heart won't get stabbed and now I can keep the other dom's away from you'_

Mal nuzzled under her chin giving a growl like purr of satisfaction. Finally, her mom went inside. Mal gently nipped Evie's neck, while pushing herself back as far as she could to snuggle up to her.

_'Someone's possessive already...'_

It took everything inside of Evie to not take her best friend right then and there. The way Mal was positioned, pressed up against her cock and rubbing against her. She exhaled leaning down and biting Mal's neck earning a whimper.

_'Stop before I take you in front of your brother'_

Mal whined doing as told, she only listened to Evie anyways.

_'O-ok'_

_'Good girl, and yes I am possessive because you're mine now understand?'_

Evie earned another whimper that stroked her ego.

_'Yes my dom'_

_'That's my girl'_

Guess Mal had a dom now, and Evie a sub. Now how to keep this from their mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests but just give me times guys, I have a lot going on


	3. A Princess Worth Saving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the cliche knight rescues the princes from a fiery dragon and becomes her husband right? Well, what if the princess isn’t what she seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty short but I had a burst of inspiration and had to write it down.

She watched from her tower as many who tried to save her were taken out by an illusion. She scoffed, turning away from the pathetic scene as she decided to greet her next savior. sitting at her desk, she smoothed out her dress, placed her tiara back on a head of purple and looked in the mirror to fan out her hair to hide the scales on the back of her neck. She could hear footsteps and grinned. 

This should be fun. 

Suddenly, her door was thrown open revealing a knight. Apart of her wanted to end his life for not knocking first. But, she plastered a smile on her face as she turned to face the woman? At least they were allowing her type to fight now. The knight was beautiful, but wouldn’t be alive long enough for a description. She rose from her seat with a smile and could barely make out the blush under the woman’s filthy face. 

“Princess Malory! I’ve come to rescue you, we must leave now before the witch returns”

She beamed, rushing over to embrace the woman to mask the devious smile on her face. 

“Oh thank you! It has been so long since I've been embraced in the sun’s warmth” 

“Yes! we must hurry!” 

The woman tried to pull away, only to realize how strong the princess was. It was a hug and only that, so why couldn’t she pull away? She couldn't see the princess’ face but she appeared to be crying, so she returned the hugged. 

“It’s ok princess, I’ve slain the dragon...you’re safe now” 

There was silence before what she thought was crying, turned out to be silent laughter. The princess held her at close, a tight grip on her shoulder as her other hand was pressed against her chest plate. She had a smile on her face that sent a chill down the woman’s spine. Her mind screamed for her to leave, for her to get out while she still could but her body refused to move.

“Are you sure you have slain the dragon? Knight Ambressa?” 

Her eyes widened as horror shot throughout her body. How did she know her name? Her mind screamed louder, ‘get out!’, ‘get out!’ but she couldn’t pull away. 

“Yes my princess, I-I’ve slain the beast...we should-“ 

She froze, heart pounding against her armor when the princess leaned forward; her voice directly in her ear. 

“How could you have slain the beast, when I am still here?” 

The knight's mind screamed so loud she became deaf, her eyes looked to the princess then down towards the hand on her stomach. Much to her horror, the princess’ hand had morphed into a dragon’s claw. She didn’t get a chance to draw her sword as those black claws pierced through her armor and into her stomach. With wide teary eyes, the woman’s mouth fell open as her body began to sag. Her vision blurry but she could just make out another image. For just a moment, the knight thought she was saved until the image became blue and stood next to the grinning princess. She felt a deceiving hand brush her cheek and before her world became black she heard, 

“Nicely done my dragon, she will make a fine trade for the dragon queen~”


	4. You Owe Me 1/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal does Evie a huge favor, taking the fall for a lab accident. She doesn't want anything in return but a kiss maybe?
> 
> (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore but I'm satisfied with what's coming

Normally when people heard that dreadful noise in the morning, they'd toss their poor clocks or aggressively poke their phones until the noise stops. For Mal, she never understood why people would get so mad and hurt their little morning buddies. She hardly slept anyways so her alarm wasn't used for waking up every morning, that's what the sun was for, her alarm was to let her know when to get up to shower. She set up multiple during the day to keep track of everything she'd miss; mainly to remind herself to take a shower, get dressed those kind of things that normal people didn't need help with. 

For Mal, it was a struggle to move at times. Her doctor's told her it was due to sleep deprivation, her parents want her to take sleep medication and her friends just hate it when she drove. Mal scoffed at them, minus her friends because they were her world, but she refused to take drugs and her doctors haven't diagnosed her properly. How could she know what was wrong with her and the professionals didn't? She walked in her bathroom, clothes in hand and set them down to start her morning routine. Mal caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Bags were under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and she looked exhausted. She shrugged, resuming her routine. 

_'At least I'm not dead'_

Finishing at the sink, Mal stripped of her night clothes and stepped in the shower. The water was freezing, for her mother's standards, but it was the perfect wake up call for her. Knowing she had time, Mal sat under the water for while; waiting to hear her first alarm for the day. As she did, she replayed the events of yesterday in her mind. Her rival defended her yesterday, which was a shock if not anything. Mal was used to dealing with negative people and tended to ignore them, or let her friends deal with them because she didn't have the energy for it. Uma and Jay, the best friends anyone could have, knew how little she slept so the two didn't appreciate when others commented about her. That time, they didn't have to, because that blue haired nerd came to her apparent rescue instead. If Mal remembered correctly, she was sitting at lunch table, earbuds in and attempting to doze off while Uma and Jay went to get food. She was minding her own business when someone from the soccer team came to pester her. She was used to it though and tried to simply ignore him when the boy pulled out her earbuds. The next thing that happened became a blur, but she did remember the bluenette put the boy in his place, stating, _'the only one that can mess with her, is me so fuck off Kallib'_. Since she was thinking about it, Mal did notice her rival shot her a smirk, handed back her earbuds and walked away flipping her off. That was possibly the hottest thing she'd ever done and- 

Mal jumped hearing her alarm. 

"Thinking time's over" 

She chuckled to herself, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Mal grabbed her phone to check the time, it was 6:30 AM and had three hours before she picked up the bluenette. Deciding to piss her off for the day, she shot her a text of emojis. 

**To** : 👑  
🥱🖕 _6:48_

Mal snickered, tossing her phone on her bed before stepping away to get dressed. She took her time, making sure she didn't accidentally forget a sock like last week. When done, she eyed her outfit in the mirror. It was her usual black ripped jeans, paired with her worn combat boots. She had on a graphic tank top with the words 'Sleep? Nah' in purple galaxy writing and to top it off, she wore her purple and black denim jacket. Mal mainly wore it to cover her tattoo, against school policy or something of the sort. She really didn't care but didn't want the principal to scold her again for it. Mal stood in front of the mirror glaring at the mess she called her hair. 

_'Now what to do with this'_

Her opinions were to either deal with it or attempt to brush it. The latter terrified her so, she smoothed her hair down in a presentable way before putting on her spiked choker, bracelets and adjusting the small heart in the middle of her choker. She eyed herself once more, then smiled. At least she got the, cute but badass look down. Since she had finished, Mal turned off her lights, grabbed her phone and bag before going down the stairs. She spotted a note on the fridge and sighed, ignoring it as she headed out the door. 

Another alarm went off. 

Mal pulled out her phone, catching the text a certain bluenette replied with. 

**From** : 👑  
🙄🖕😴❔ _7:00_

Ever since the incident, her rival's been asking if she slept or not. Sort of being nicer and not a bug in her shoe. A small smile formed when she replied. 

**To** : 👑  
🏎 💨 _7:00_

**From** : 👑  
🙄🌇 _7:10_

Mal grimaced at the response, having sworn against the sun's rays, she felt as if it was being blasphemous to her lord and savior the moon. She placed a hand over her heart giving a silent prayer to the sleeping giant before getting in her truck. After one last check for the time, Mal tilted her head side to side before nodding to herself. They had 45 minutes to get to school, Evie live about 15 minutes from her which left 30 minutes to get to school? Mal scratched her head as she recounted the numbers in her head. Once she came to the conclusion that she was correct, Mal put out of her driveway and down the street. With how she drove, she'd most likely end up with 40 minutes to spare.


	5. You Owe Me 2/10

Setting her phone down, the bluenette sighed; reaching over from her vanity to turn her music up. Not too loud or else her mother's screeching would be directed towards her. She felt bad for her dad. The man was loving, always smiled and tried his best to give her the world. Since her mother could never be satisfied, that didn't work on her and always asked, ' _is that the best you could do?_ ' when presented with something he was proud of. She would watch as the sparkle in his eyes dimmed to almost nothing and tried her best to cheer him up.

A sudden crash caused her to jumped and look towards her door. She hoped her dad dodged lest he go to work with another bruise. Though she could still hear them, Evie checked her look again. She'd done a pretty simple style for the day, leaving down with loose curls and some random hair clip her best friend left over.Evie looked at herself more, grimacing at the bags under her eyes and felt as if her dress was too much for the day. She glared at her appearance then got up to change her outfit, but, her phone vibrated again. Evie exhaled, stepping away from her closet and grabbing her phone off the bed; all while avoiding herself in the mirror. Evie couldn't bare to see herself anymore, especially now that she'd run out of time. Checking her phone, she rolled her eyes before responding.

From: 🥱🐲

📯🥶

To: 🥱🐲

🧥🤷

Evie had an abundance of clothes, jackets, and scarves. In fact, she had too many to count but she didn't mind receiving her rival's kindness from time to time. Aside from her best friend, and dad when he could get away from her crazy mother, the purplette simply made her feel important in a way.

Coming to that realization, she scowled at herself as she grabbed her bag and leather boots. If it was cold, then she'd rather feel prepared than not. She made sure to turn off her speaker and lights, not wanting her mother to have any reason for her to scream at her. Then, it was the trip downstairs which thankfully was quiet. Evie held her breathe, descending as quickly and quietly as she could but the sight of her dad stopped her in her tracks. Heart pounded, Evie snuck past the island and to the front door. When she grabbed the doorknob, she hit her lip as she called out to her parents.

"I'm going to school!"

For a second, she could hear her dad yell back to her but upon hearing those dreadful heels, Evie practically bolted; closing and locking the door behind her. She took a moment to calm her racing heart, gripping the straps of her bag in the process. Her phone vibrating startled her but she quickly glanced at it before looking up to see that smiling bastard. She glared because apart of her still hated her, not because she was a bad person hell the girl picked her up and dropped her off for school on the regular. It was because Mal had it easy compared to her, her grades came easy with her cousin being the principal and all. To top it off, she always slept or goofed off with her friends while she had to work for everything she received. Once her jaw set, Evie scolded herself.

She knew it wasn't fair to treat someone like her life was their fault. Then again, Mal never seemed to mind too much; in fact, the purplette would having something smart to say back to her and never backed down when she pushed her. Something about the girl's attitude spoke to her, possibly how she never let anyone push her in a corner and would rather fight than let someone walk all over her. A slow smirk made its way to her face. Evie loved pushing her buttons and today was no exception; if she couldn't get anything easy then neither would Mal. She pushed herself off the door and made the small decent down her porch. Evie opened the truck door before settling in the heated vehicle, she could feel her body relaxing in the calm atmosphere and glanced over to the purplette; who's head was on the stirring wheel. Frowning, she gently shoved the girl's shoulder, only to receive a whine. Though it was kind of cute, Evie scoffed and shoved her again.

"Are you seriously sleeping at the wheel?"

Mal groaned, pushing herself back to lean again her seat and then, the lopsided grin that made her weak was directed towards her. Evie could feel her face heat up but covered it by turning her head.

She folded her arms as she huffed out, ' _just drive_ '. Evie caught a chuckle followed by, ' _yes ma'am_ ' and they pulled off. They lived pretty far from the school though, but with Mal's lack for care of the speed limit and the beautiful scenery of their town, it was worth it. Plus, her driver wasn't much for talking and always played the best music so it was an added bonus. Evie would never admit that out loud though. She had no idea if the purplette had an ego and refused to inflate it. While Mal was tapping her fingers to the beat, Evie turned back to look at pale-ivory skin, vibrant purple hair and a soft smile. Mal's outfit was a slight contrast to how soft she really was. Well, soft wasn't really the best way to describe her. It was more so, Mal was either listening to music, sleep or from she saw, relaxed. Audrey said it was her vibe she liked but Evie would simply scoff at the thought of actually liking the purplette. They were different and nothing about her was something to fall for. She eyed the outfit, her soft face and flashed of each time the girl was nice to her popped in her mind. She was lieing to herself because seeing Mal in her element was nice, Evie decided. 

' _She's lucky she's cute_ '


	6. You Owe Me 3/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some minor corrections :)  
> Don't try updating at 4 am kids, you'll fuck up

Huffing, Evie told herself that she'd be dead before she admitted to liking the girl in any way. She turned back to the scenery, missing the way Mal looked at her for a brief moment before turning back to the road. Though nothing much happened during their ride and they made it to school with 15 minutes to spare. Evie loved getting to school early, the library was always open and studied there most of the time. She looked to the purplette who seemed like she'd rather be anywhere but there. Mal hadn't moved since she turned off her truck, wondering if she should nap in her truck or go to the library. She clicked her tongue, coming up with the decision to nap in her truck than inside. At least no one would yell at her if she did and her windows were tinted so to her, it was a good idea. Apparently, Evie had other plans for her. She heard her door open but then bluenette hadn't moved to get out, in fact, she stopped to gently shove her.

Whining, Mal looked at her with a pout.

"What?"

"Aren't you getting out?"

Not that she actually cared about what the girl did, but she refused to share top student with a slacker. Breaking the girl down never worked, so Evie made it her job to pester her about studying. Every. Day. It was fun in some ways, as wells as rewarding since she got a chance to see Mal's adorable pout. She wanted to ki-. Evie back peddled as far as she could from the thought. She did not want to kiss Mal, that'll be not only weird but what would her mother say? Her lips did look soft and she really wanted to grab her face so she could-. The thought proofed when a hand waving in her face brought her attention back to the purplette. She covered her blush with a scowl and got out.

"We have a test this morning so don't be late"

With that, Evie grabbed her things and shut the door; leaving Mal to watch the flustered girl power walk away. She tilted her head when she noticed the bluenette wasn't wearing a jacket and shook her head. Mal knew where it would lead to, so she reached in the backseat for her hoodie. Then, she took off her jacket to put her hoodie on and then her jacket came back to finish her look. She never had to worry too much when it came to the cold seasons, the air felt good against her skin and the cold was the best way to make her feel refreshed after another night of zero sleep.

Yawning, Mal leaned her seat all the way back. She turned on her side before closing her eyes to get attempt at sleeping. As 10 minutes went by, she was just beginning to doze when a fist hit her windshield. The sound jolted her up right causing her to come face to face with her best friends. Since her windows were tinted so much, it was difficult to see from the outside thus Jay looked like a mad man with his hand cupped and eyes circling. Mal jumped when the fist hit her windshield again and she opened her door, kicking it to knock the boy over.

"Fuck!"

Mal snickered, grabbing her bag and keys as she hopped out of her truck and shut the door. She watched the boy rubbing his lower back and braced herself for what was to come. Her other best friend, Uma, jumped from the roof of her truck and on to her back. As expected, the two fell with Mal breaking her fall. She groaned when her head hit the concrete.

"Uma..get your fat ass off me dude"

Her energy was too low for her to yell but she did shove the girl off and laid on the ground for a few seconds. Uma laughed however, standing over her with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to see you too asshole"

Mal huffed, holding her hand out for Uma to grab and was pulled into a quick hug. The hug turned longer when her body relaxed; sleep deciding to make itself known. Pretty soon, her body slouched and Uma was holding her up.

"Uh-oh looks like Malie hasn't slept last night"

She grunted, wrapping her arms around Uma to hold on but let go once Jay pulled her into a hug. They were both comfy to Mal, who automatically clung to the boy. Her friends smiled, shaking their heads. It was Uma who rubbed her back though.

"Want one of us to carry you?"

Mal thought about it for a second, then shook her head as she yawned and let go of the taller boy.

"No thanks, I'll walk"

"Mal you adorable trooper"

He ruffled her hair and grinned when she slapped his arm away.

"Fuck off before I bite you again"

Uma snickered, hooking an arm around her shoulders with Jay on the either side of the purplette. His hand were in his jeans, same as Mal and Uma with her free hand smoothing her friend's hair down.

The darker girl paused for a moment.

"You seriously should brush your hair"

Mal threw her arms up in exaggeration.

"I tried! It hurts and I'm too tired"

Jay chuckled, stepping the girls aside to run his fingers through her hair. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt and it felt too good to make him stop so Mal let him continue; leaning against the wall with a sigh. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grabbed both their bags. Uma scowled at him for it while Mal didn't care.

"Seriously? You're not our boyfriend"

"Can I be nice for once?"

Uma shot him a glare, then took her bag back.

"Nope! If you want my bag then you'll have to tear it from my cold dead hands~"

Jay paused for a moment then a slow growing grin spread across his face. He nudged Mal to hand her back her bag. Uma took off down the hall laughing, with him hot on her trail and yelling back to Mal.

"See you at lunch!"


	7. You Owe Me 4/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just mixed up the parts!  
> if you already read this just move on and try not to judge me too harshly

The purplette smiled lazily and waved to her friends. She wondered how could anyone have that much energy but remembered whey she was always exhausted and threw the thought away. On the bright side, she was near her first class of the day. Just as the bell rang, Mal sat down in her seat, folded her arms on the table and tried to stay awake. Turns out, Evie was right, they did have a test that morning. Afterwards, her next two classes were blurred and she slept through lunch; only eating when Uma woke her up to eat something. She couldn't remember if it was salad or a sandwich. During free period she slept until her lecturer woke her up for their homework and the upcoming test. Thanks the gods her cousin was the principal, or else the teachers would get on her about dozing so much. Either that or they liked her since she was the least problematic student and did her work. The day was pretty boring until last period. She was trying to pay attention to the lesson; sitting up, laying down, adjusting the way she sat or standing up since she sat in the back and wouldn't be in anyone's way. Hardly anything was working on her part, even standing, Mal would find her eyes closing and she fall asleep.

On the bright side, she had her own personal alarm clock. Also known as, Evie. Since she sat behind the bluenette, and Evie would normally sit sideways, the bluenette could monitor if she felt like it. The girl refused to let her sleep during a lesson either tapping or pushing her shoulder to wake her up. Mal would smile at her as thanks but she couldn't figure out why the bluenette would turn away so fast or scowl at her. It bugged her sure, but it made her feel like she was being annoying in a way. The thought put a bad taste in her mouth, so she shot her a quick text.

**To:** 👑  
😡❓

She could feel existence fading but her phone vibrating brought her back. Gods she wanted to sleep so bad. Mal checked her phone.

**From:** 👑  
😑🐉

For some reason, that upset her. Mal frowned at the bluenette who paid her no mind. She wasn't lazy, she worked just as hard as anyone. Now she was awake, taking notes and ignoring her phone in case Evie decided to text her again. With class almost over, Mal could feel her new found energy depleting. She'd spent majority of class either fighting sleep or taking much needed notes for an upcoming project.

Mal paused.

'Was that today or next week?'

"Alright class, today's the start of your in class project. You have your assigned partners now head to the lab to get started"

'That's today then, and my partner is my alarm clock. Awesome'

Mal thought to herself as she and the rest of her class grabbed their things. How could she forget something so important? She scolded herself but decided not to admit anything or else Evie would have her neck. She couldn't blame the girl, it'd be half of her grade too. With a sigh, the purplette stayed back to wait for Evie. Unlike others who stuffed everything into their bags, the bluenette took her time; nearly placing her notes where they belong and grabbed her writing utensils.

When Evie was finished, she inwardly jumped seeing that Mal was waiting for her. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the girl with mistrust.

"Can I help you?"

Mal snapped out of her thoughts before shrugging and heading towards the door, she stopped to look back at her and Evie raised a brow but followed. She'd be lieing if she wasn't worried about her rival. On most days, the purplette would've shot back with snide comment and would be up for the lecture since it was one of her favorite classes.

Evie shook her head as she joined the girl to the lab room. There class was made up of around 26 students and there was room at the front. She made a move to sit closer to the board when she remember Mal had to practically stand to keep herself awake. So, Evie made the sacrifice of her eye sight to head towards the back. She left Mal to watch her and tilted her head when the bluenette sat down. Evie just rolled her eyes and pointed at the wall behind them as she waved her over. She refused to fail because her partner fell asleep during class. The bluenette watched her shrug and set her bag down; Mal then leaned back against the wall to listen to the day's safety instructions. It was the same thing over and over again to Mal, so she pulled out her textbook and flipped to the pages before their teacher finished.

Evie watched her with mild curiosity, but tried her best to see what was written on the board. Pretty soon she gave up, writing on a sheet of paper and sliding it over to her partner. Mal took the note reading quietly to herself.

**_Take notes for me?_ **

She had no idea Evie needed glasses, but when she looked over thinking it was joke, her eyes widened slightly upon seeing the bluenette squinting at the board. Mal wrote back on the paper and slid it over.

**_Why sit in the back then?_ **

Evie read quickly before scoffing. She wrote something down before sliding it back to her.

**_So your lazy ass won't fall sleep on me, we have a project remember?_ **

**_I'm not lazy I don't sleep princess_ **

**_Stop calling me princess I have a name_ **

**_Stop calling me lazy when I'm not_ **

**_Whatever just take note for me? I seriously can't see_ **

Mal glared at the girl, who glared back at her but otherwise she did. Keeping in mind to make copies for her and kept her notebook between them.

"Spoiled princess"

Evie whipped her head to the purplette with an urge to burn her alive.

"Lazy dragon"

The two scoffed at each other, returning to the directions before it was time for them to grab what they needed. Mal made it her job to write the formulas on the board while Evie grabbed what they needed off the shelves. They were dealing with acid and had to be extremely careful. It made since now as to why everyone was a table away from others. With everything in hand, Evie laid the viles and handed her a pair of gloves when Mal returned to her seat. The purplette leaned from the other side of the table to grab them; it was then she noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

'Since when have her eyes been so red?'

Since Mal was distracted, double checking they had everything, Evie studied her features closer. The whites of her eyes were blood shot, either from stress or-. Evie leaned back in her seat, pretending to adjusted the scale when the purplette looked to her. When she went back to reading, the bluenette bit her lip as she eyed her rival. Mal's eyes were blood shot, which would explain why she fell asleep so often. Then again, she could have a medical problem that was unknown to her and Mal did seem particularly stressed during class. Mal was slouched in her seat, hand on her cheek and eyes beginning to close. Frowning, Evie gently shook her shoulder to wake the girl; she opened her eyes slowly to see what she wanted.

"Let me read, just get the measurements right as I call them. I'm not failing because of you Moors"

"Oh? You acknowledge I have a name?"

Her eyes rolled but took the paper from her partner.

"I'd call you by your first but 'Lazy Dragon' suits you better"

Mal grit her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Could you _stop_ calling me that?"

Hearing the malice in her voice, Evie looked at her for a brief moment to figure out what she did wrong. They've always called each other those dreadful nicknames, so why was she so upset then? She figured Mal was just being dramatic and covered her worry with a scoff. She began pouring the needed about of liquid nitrogen into the beaker of acid.

"What? You're always sleeping in class and I've never seen you study"

"And?"

"And you're always out with your friends doing whatever so you're either lazy or just don't care about school"

Mal slammed her fist against the table causing a few empty beakers to fall to the floor in a shattered mess. She was going to yell but upon realizing her mistake, she grabbed Evie's arm and shifted her hip before the concoction could touch either of them. Everything happened so fast, Evie didn't have time to react or yell at the purplette for her stupidity.

It wasn't long before the mess had to be cleaned and the two were sent the principal's office. Though she was pissed, Evie couldn't help but wonder what happened. Beside her, Mal thought about the lecture she was sure to receive when they went in. Safety was number one in the lab and they worked with some dangerous methods. Her cousin would have her head on a stick for this. She laid head back against the wall sighing deeply. Then again, that was the least of her worries, Evie could've gotten hurt because of her. The acid burned through the table and the floor until it dissolved on its own.

"Sorry..."

Evie, startled, looked at Mal with a raised brow.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"You could've gotten hurt because of me..."

Realizing what she was referring to, Evie folded her arms; leaning back with a bored expression.

"I'd say you owe me but I didn't lose an arm because of you grabbing me...never do that again by the way"

She wouldn't admit it to herself but she liked the way Mal held her waist. Evie had been pressed against her front and moved back away from the acid. The purplette was warm from what she could remember, and secured her in such a gentle way she'd never forget it. She eyed the kicked puppy look on the girl's face and then smiled, reach over to playfully push her. The action caused her to look to Evie with a pout. She found her cheeks flushing.

"Put the pout away I'm not even mad about it"

Mal perked up a little, tilting her head as she did before.

"Really?"

"Well my grade might go down but I did start it. Really I should be apologizing to you"

Before she could rebuttal, the two where called inside the small room. As they followed the office worker inside, Mal quickly eyed Evie's attire for the day and nudged her with her elbow. Evie leaned over as the purplette whispered in her ear.

" _I didn't tell you earlier but you look really pretty today_ "

Mal stepped in her cousin's office leaving behind a cheery faced bluenette. Evie was almost certain she couldn't avoid her attraction to her rival. Upon entering, she closed the door before taking a seat next to a drowsy Mal. It'd only been 5 minutes and the girl was already struggling to stay awake. Leaning over, Evie whispered in her ear to not startle to her.

" _How about you stand up for this one?_ "

She gave a subtle nod and stood behind her seat; stretching out her back and yawning, Mal gave her thumbs up as thanks. For some reason, it made her feel good that she helped. That feeling went away as soon as it came, because their principal didn't seem too happy.

The woman was glaring at Mal, who seemed unaffected for the most part.

"So you two destroyed my class room and the floor?"

"Technically is was the table and the floor"

Evie covered her mouth to hide the giggle threatening to escape.

"Don't forget the chair Moors"

"Or my bag or was it yours Grimhilde?"

The two erupted into a fit of giggles, with Mal shoving her playfully. They stopped once they noticed the eerie look on the woman's face. Evie cleared her throat while Mal averted eye contact.

"You two made quite the mess which would go on your permanent record"

Evie's eyes widened, her heart spiking as she clutched her dress. If her mother saw so much as a flaw on her record, she didn't know what would happen. Catching the look on her face, Mal spoke before anything else could be said.

"It was my fault, she tried to stop me when someone provoked me"

"Are you sure? Because Mr-"

"I'm positive cous she was just trying to help and got caught in the crossfire"

Evie sat shell shocked as Mal took the fall for her. Before long, she was slapped with a detention and sent on her way to class. Something about it felt wrong, like Mal was doing way too much for her and she'd done nothing. So, she waited in the cold office; silently shivering as time went on. For a moment, Evie thought Mal would never come out but soon she caught purple hair.

She stood quickly, not knowing if she should hug the girl or slap her. Possibly the latter just to make sure her brain could still function. However, Mal was surprised the bluenette actually waited for her.

"What?"

Evie merely sighed, taking out her phone to check the time. They had another 20 minutes before detention would start and without looking, she addressed the girl.

"Why are you so-"

Mal cut her off; taking off her jacket and handing it to her.

"We can talk in the nurses office"

"Wait what am I-"

"Put it on you're shivering princess"

The purplette was the last person she thought would notice. Evie then began to scold herself as she took the jacket and slipped it on. She mumbled a thanks, zipping the attire up and felt much better than before. The upside was that Mal smelled good; she figured the girl didn't wear perfume by that mane she called hair. Either that or she never cared about her appearance. Evie smiled, finding the jacket was much more comfortable than it looked.

_'No wonder she always wears it'_

Mal figured she felt better by the look of satisfaction on her face. Evie appeared smaller despite their slight height difference. The bluenette was only an inch taller if not two, either way she looked cute wearing her clothes. The thought made her cheeks glow and she cleared her throat, turning away to head towards the door. They had about 10 minutes to get to detention and she was desperately in need of a nap. She then paused to see if Evie was following her, only to blush heavily when the two came almost face to face. Both girls turned away simultaneously, one biting her lip and the other admitting to herself that she was in fact, gay for Mal.

"W-We should get going?"

Evie nodded, reaching around to open the door and push it open. She hadn't noticed she'd pushed herself closer to the girl until her chest was pressed against Mal's back. The purplette released an unnatural sound similar to a plush toy getting strangled. While she was busy trying not to die of embarrassment, Evie couldn't take her eyes off of her.

_'That was the cutest sound I've ever heard'_

She figured Mal had gone through enough for the day and said nothing about it; opening the door instead.

"Thanks.."

Mal mumbled under her breathe as she stepped out and held the door open for her unlikely companion. She then checked the time and groaned catching the bluenette's attention.

"Did you just die internally again?"

Mal whipped her head to glare at the smirking girl.

"Oh shut up and no I don't have time to close my eyes"

She cursed under her breathe but like Evie noticed earlier, it held no bite to it. If anything, Mal didn't seem as if she were fully there, her eyes still bloodshot and hands in her pockets. She felt bad for her, the generous part of herself wanting to help her. It was the least she could do after everything Mal's done for her since the school year began.

She placed a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"I'll sit next to you, just put a book up and lay your head down"

"I-alright then?"

Evie then took her hand, causing Mal's heart to skip a beat. She caught the look of concern in her-have her eyes always been that blue? Mal soon found herself lost in them, solely relying on Evie to guide her in the right direction. Her eyes traveled down to their joined hands, then up to the way her hair flowed with each step she took, and how despite always walking with purpose, Evie slowed down just so she could keep up.

Biting her lip, Mal gently squeezed the hand in hers and nearly squealed when Evie laced their fingers together. A noise did escape however, one that got a giggle out of the taller girl.

_'She's holding my hand!'_

_'She adorable, how did I not notice that before?'_

Evie knew the answer already, she was bitch to her in the past and after everything's Mal done for her before, she owed her big time. Especially for today, not only did she stop acid from getting on her, she even took the fall for the lab accident. Evie, for the life of her, couldn't see why she was always nice to her, let alone kept her entertained during the day with them constantly teasing each other. She thought hard, up until they entered the detention room where Mal thought Evie would let her go since others were around. To her shock, the bluenette pulled her towards the back table and didn't let go until they were both seated.

With Mal staring at her in bewilderment, she hadn't noticed the book suddenly perched in front of her. She looked away when the bluenette smirked at her. Deciding to mess with her, she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

" _If you keep staring like that I'll think you've fallen for me Moors_ "

Mal covered her heated face with her arm as she swatted the giggling girl away from her. When she peaked out however, she could've sworn Evie was glowing. The lighting from the window was perfect so, she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture when she wasn't looking. The shot was perfect in her eyes and one of the few actually had of her. Smiling to herself, Mal put her phone away before settling down in her seat. They had a 30 minute detention and she planned to make the most of it. As soon as her eyes closed and her body relaxed in the sun's rays, she was out.

Evie glanced over to her companion. Seeing the girl finally get some sleep was more than enough for a reward. She looked peaceful and dare she say, beautiful. Instinctively, she went to scold herself for having thoughts about her rival but shook that feeling away. Mal was a pretty girl and possibly the only one that's give her the time of day if she asked. She glanced down to the girl again, this time, the thought of kissing her wasn't so bad. In fact, she noticed how photogenic the purplette was asleep. Was it creepy to take a picture of the girl liked while she was sleeping? Possibly, but she's done weirder things around her own friend group. She quickly took out her phone, took two pictures before putting her phone back in her dress pocket. She then leaned on her hand, busying herself with a random book she found.


	8. You Owe Me 5/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay back on track :D

The end of the day bell ringing scaring the poor girl awake, her eyes were wide as she looked around frantically. A hand on her arm calmed her racing heart and the sight of the bluenette was enough to come back to their reality. She took a few calming breaths before nodding to herself. Evie running her forearm with her thumb helped to ease her in a way she never thought possible.

"Welcome back traveler, how was your journey?"

At first and being half-sleep, Mal had no idea what she was talking about until she looked down to the book Evie had been reading and smiled.

She shrugged, covering her mouth when she yawned.

"Nothing but calming blue waters and the best damn mead in the world"

Evie didn't think she'd actually respond in such a way, but it made her happy to have someone that could meet her in the middle. Just then, Mal stood and offered her hand to her.

"Well, another journey awaits and the waters are beautiful today, care to join me?"

Mal was looking directly in her eyes when she repeated the lines from the book. It was almost mesmerizing in a way, those pools of green held an intensity to them that would burn others but to Evie, she felt nothing but warmth coming from them.

An excited grin spread across her face as she replied.

"I thought you'd never ask sailor and don't forget the mead this time"

She took her hand, nearly tripping when the girl pulled her up. Mal caught her with a hand on her waist as the their bodies collided; her own hand landed on the purplette's chest and the other still in her hand. The two were face to face once more but neither looked away, nor did they want to.

Mal had her signature lopsided grin as she responded.

"For you? Never"

They stared at each other and soon couldn't keep their composure much longer. They erupted into a giggling fit but neither stepped away from the other. Evie felt comfortable in her hold and Mal liked having her so close. Eventually, with the teacher looking at them weird, Mal took her hand as well as the lead.

Once they'd made it to Mal's locker, Evie spoke up about the book; asking if she'd finished it. When she closed her locker, the purplette turned to her with a shrug.

"Since I normally don't sleep at night, I either study or read and do homework so the time can pass by"

Evie frowned, quickly guiding them to her own locker so she could get her things. She then turned to the purplette.

"If you don't mind-"

"I don't"

She glared at the girl who smirked and then rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. Their teacher most likely put their stuff away for them.

"Anyways, why don't you sleep?"

When she closed her locker, Mal grabbed her bag and carried it for her as they walked towards the school's entrance; not that Evie minded, she found it courteous.

"To put it simple, I have mild insomnia. It's not too bad but most of the time I can only sleep during the day, during a lecture or with a lot of noise"

"Noise?"

"Yeah normally my best friends...those two freaks waving at me...would come over and blast music all night so I can sleep"

Evie snorted at the purplette's friends; they where jumping and waving frantically, complete opposites of her temporary companion. She recognized one as Uma, the girl that couldn't sit still in her gym class and Jay, the boy that won last years pie eating contest. She'd never witnessed someone eat over 40 pies at once before. Evie had some respect for the boy.

She turned back to the purplette. At least her eyes weren't as red as before, which meant she was able to get some rest.

"Well that's good that they help you, how long have to known them?"

Mal shrugged, but before she answered, she pushed her out the way when Jay ran towards and pounced on the purplette. Evie stood jaw slacked as she watched the much small girl, hold on to the back of his thighs to hold him up. Mal looked to her with a shrug.

"They do this everyday so I'm used to it"

There was a chuckle and one of Evie's friends came over. She seemed sweaty or was that water? The bluenette stepped away from the pinkette.

"Please tell me you got pushed in the pool"

The pinkette shot a glare towards Uma, who had her hands resting on the back of head.

"I was pushed but that freak of nature!"

Mal and Jay snickered as they friend smirked.

"Not my fault someone decided to knock my books out of my hands earlier~"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Everyday?"

Uma raised a brow at the flustered girl who huffed and turned away from them to address her friend.

"Come on Evie, we don't need to be around these freaks"

Hearing the spite in her voice didn't sit well with Evie. She frowned, stepping back towards Mal; she was still holding Jay.

"Audrey, remember when I told you that I get rides everyday?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think gives them to me?"

Audrey shrugged, folding her arms when she responded sarcastically.

"I thought you got Chad or Doug to drive you"

Evie deadpanned.

"I'd rather walk take the bus"

"Wait...you could've been taking the bus this whole time?!"

Evie giggled when Mal dropped the boy from shock. He grunted, rubbing his lower back with a pout.

"Why take the bus when I have you?"

"W-Well true..."

The purplette looked away rubbing the back of her neck with a look that Uma could only take as bashfulness. She folded her arms with a knowing smile. Being Mal's best friend meant she knew all about her little crush on the bluenette. She figured Mal would have the courage to tell her eventually, hopefully soon given the way Evie flirted with her.

Audrey, on the other hand, stood as if someone slapped her. She pulled Evie to her by the arm.

"You mean her?! Seriously girl you could do much better"

Catching the sneer on the bluenette's face Uma took a step back, gesturing for Mal and Jay to do the same. Mal however, was used to the look, to her it was similar to an upset puma. She shrugged off Uma's hand with a shrug. She watched Evie snatch her arm away and stood close enough to step in if things escalated. 

Not that the bluenette would need assistance, she witnessed her make one of her nuisances cry once. Evie must have calmed herself because her face softened to one of mild annoyance.

"Unlike others, Mal isn't some horny teenager trying to get in my pants or wanting to use me for a better grade. She's actually nice and did me a huge favor today that literally saved my academic record"

Audrey didn't believe a single word, tossing a snug smirk towards the purplette.

"I bet it was something stupid, what'd you do?"

"I took the fall for the lab incident today"

She gawked at the two, her posture changing as her face read bewilderment. Audrey gripped her purse strap.

"That was you two?!"

Mal shrugged.

"It wasn't really her fault, I lost my cool and knocked over the beaker. Since our principal knows about my anger issues, she just gave me detention for it and said she'd tell me mum"

Her demeanor changed once more, seeing the purplette in a different light than what she originally did. Now that she was closer to her, she too noticed the dark circles around the girl's eyes, how she looked close to collapsing but had just enough energy to function.

If what Mal said was true, then she misjudged her completely. Beginning to feel like an ass, Audrey sent a half smile her way.

"What are you, British?"

"Last I checked I might be"

Evie's gasp caught their attention. She had that sparkle in her eyes and a smile that made her glow; she only ever got that excited when she learned something new. Recognizing that look, Audrey held up her hand to stop the incoming rant.

"Before you talk my ear off-"

She nodded her head to Mal.

"I don't have time to stand around but since you've been giving my nerd of a best friend rides, you can listen to her-"

Audrey turned back to her pouting friend with a sigh.

"And later you can give me a summary"

"Seriously?"

"Yes but only a summary!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Evie pulled her friend in a tight hug. Audrey hugged her back before pulling away when she remembered they had an audience. She cleared her throat, pointing to Mal.

"Make sure she gets home short stack and keep your freak of a friend away from her"

Uma winked at her but Audrey scowled back.

"I'm only a freak in the sheets Rose~"

"Fuck off Atlantica"

Audrey gave her friend one last huge before ruffling the purplette's hair and smirking at the two as she walked out the school.

"Don't get her pregnant Moors!"

"AUDREY!"

The pinkette walked away cackling and leaving Evie with reddened cheeks. The four stood in an awkward silence when Jay snickered, nudging Mal.

"You heard her _Moors_ don't get her best friend pregnant"

She blushed heavily, but her face twisted into one of malicious intent.

"SHUT IT!"

"Make me~"

Her eyes being red only added to her threatening aura. Uma chuckled, stepping aside as Jay took off to the parking lot; his laughter echoing as Mal charged after the boy.

Uma opened her mouth properly introduce herself to the bluenette.

"Well we have gym together and-"

"I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY FUCKING TRUCK JAY!"

The two paused, rushing outside just in time to catch Mal tackle the boy to the ground. With widened eyes, they looked at each other before Uma took off to pry Mal off their friend.

"One second!"

The scene was hysterical until Evie had to join Uma in getting Mal to release the boy she was strangling. With the dust settled and the purplette secured in Evie's arms, Uma smiled at her.

"So I'm Uma, the boy being choked is Jay if you didn't know already by that one screaming his name"

She giggled nodding.

"I know! I have you for gym and Jay for maths, Mal and I have chemistry together during last period"

Jay wheezed from his spot on the ground.

"Shit Mal...how are you that fast...and always tired?"

Mal scoffed folding her arms as she glared at him.

"I run on rage and red bull"

"Oh? Is that why I have to keep you awake during class?"

She huffed, trying to avoid looking at the bluenette's face.

"I can't be angry when you're around..."

Jay pipped up from his spot on the ground, throwing his fist up in celebration.

"YES! LOOPHOLE!"

Evie grabbed the shorter girl before she could rush over and step on the boy. The look of pure rage reminded her of an annoyed dragon, but a hypothesis popped in her mind. She pulled Mal back onto her front, resting her arms on her shoulders just to see her reaction. As theorized, Mal settled back against her with a huff.

She was still glaring at the boy but otherwise hadn't moved away.

"Whatever Jay, I got to get Evie home and I have homework"

He and Uma shared knowing smiles as the purplette turned away grumbling under her breath. Evie waved to them as she followed after her.

When Jay got off the ground, he rested his arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Was Evie wearing Mal's Jacket?"

"Right! I thought I was the only one that noticed!"


	9. You Owe Me 6/10

From: 💋  
How's your date? 😏 

Evie checked her phone for a brief moment before shoving it back in her pocket. Only Audrey could make her feel awkward at the most random of times. She admitted to herself that she liked Mal only a few hours ago, it was way too soon for her to ask the girl anything of the sort. Plus, she needed to find out how her parents would feel about her dating a girl. That and if she even wanted a relationship, they were too complicated for her and from what she knew from Audrey, filled with way too much drama for her to handle.  
  
  


Though Mal would most likely be the first one to avoid things of the such. She was more care free and preferred to vibe as she put it. Speaking of, they haven't arrived at her house yet. Being occupied by the outskirts of the city, she hadn't realized the two hardly spoke since they'd left school. In fact, they were taking a longer route than she remembered. When she went to break the silence with a question, Evie almost felt as if she were disturbing something sacred. Mal was slouched in her seat, arm on the window and her eyes on the road. She looked at peace and Evie could hardly help herself. She took out her phone, ignoring the second text she received from Audrey to take a picture of the purplette. Noticing, Mal glanced to her with a smile just as she took a photo of her. With her eyes on the phone, it felt different to the bluenette. It felt real in a sense.  
  
  


"At least I don't feel bad anymore"  
  
  


Evie thanked every god above that she didn't have to break the silence, not being one for starting a conversation and all. She slipped her phone back in her pocket before responding.  
  
  


"What do you mean?"  
  
  


She waited as Mal pulled out her phone, then unlocked it and handed to her.  
  
  


"Go to my photos...don't give me that look I just take weird selfies...the last one is of you"  
  
  


"When did you take this?"  
  
  


She was mesmerized by the quality of the photo. Evie could only see herself as someone from a fairytale novel, possibly as a princess? In another story or a past life. She sent the photo to herself as well as a silly selfie, where Mal had her eyes crossed and her tongue out with a little scrunch to her nose.  
  
  


The purplette realized what she was looking and and snatched her phone away. Evie giggled, leaning back and turning to look at her.  
  
  


"They're cute don't make it weird dork"  
  
  


Mal snorted, glancing to her with a smirk.  
  
  


"Whatever nerd"  
  
  


"That's geek to you, I wear glass and watch anime thank you very much"  
  
  


When they came to a red light, she stopped and looked at her impressed.  
  
  


"You watch anime? On what?"  
  
  


Evie caught the accusatory look in her eyes and judgement at the ready, but she came prepared.  
  


"Netflix when I'm lazy, Funimation, CrunchyRoll and VRV"  
  
  


Mal gave her once over before nodding.  
  
  


"I accept your submission, you may proceed with basking in my presence"  
  
  


"Why thank you but I would've regardless"  
  
  


"And what makes you think I wouldn't kick you out of my truck?"  
  
  


Evie stretched her arms back with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
  


"You'd lose the opportunity to have a weeb as your friend"  
  
  


There was a pause. Mal considering her options as she pulled into the bluenette's driveway. Normally she'd part on the side of the road, but she really wanted to talk with Evie more. She never had the chance to geek out with Jay and Uma, they were the best but more so liked to go out, party and on occasion just lay around and binge watch old school horror movies with her. The cheesy Frankenstein and Dracula ones that she loved.  
  
  


She turned off her truck as she shrugged.  
  
  


"I've always wanted someone to watch Frankenstein with and not complain about it lacking color"  
  
  


When Evie perked up, she knew they'd be spending a lot more time with each other.  
  
  


"You mean Mary Shelly's Frankenstein or 1910 the first Frankenstein?"  
  
  


Her jaw dropped.  
  
  


"Holy shit...you've seen the original version? Willingly and NOT for a paper?"  
  
  


"Please Mal, I've watched it at least 4 times and I can say that I've seen all 300 versions and working on making my way around for a third time"  
  
  


She grinned and wondered where Evie's been all her life. Right, for the first half of the year, the two have been driving each other up the wall. Well, Evie was. Mal just wanted to keep her sanity during classes. Then a thought occurred, one that she was positive the bluenette would object to but still wanted to try.  
  
  


She glanced between the large house, then back to Evie gathering her things. It happened when she reached for the handle and opened the door, Mal reached out, grabbing her wrist to stop her. Evie raised a brow but looked to her.  
  
  


"Do you mind...if maybe I could...I-I mean if we could watch the monster movie marathon? Together I mean! Not as a couple or anything but like you could come over and we could hang out or something? That's if you wanted!"  
  
  


Evie settled back in the passenger seat, an amused smile on her face as the purplette rambled. Once Mal began gripping her storing wheel, she cut her off with a small peck on her cheek. The purplette ceased her mini rant to eye the girl next to her. She watched her tuck her hair behind her ear.  
  
  


"I'd love to"  
  


"A-Alright"  
  
  


Giggling, Evie removed herself from the vehicle; giving one last wave before going inside. She was beaming as she snuck past her mother and waved to her dad; heading straight to her room to text Audrey about what happened.  
  
  


She was laying on her bed, trying to keep her giggling fit down when the pinkette texted a question that she's wasn't too sure how to answer.  
  
  


**From:** 💋  
So you're going on a date?   
  
  


**To:** 💋  
Huh?   
  
  


**From:** 💋  
You're going over to her house for a movie night and it'll just be you and her? No one else?  
  
  


**To:** 💋  
I think so but she said it wasn't a couple's thing just to nerd out you know?  
  
  


**From:** 💋  
Evie for the love of  
  
  


**From:** 💋  
Gods you're so smart but you can't tell that the girl likes you?  
  
  


**To:** 💋  
Mal doesn't like me at least not like that...I don't think so  
  
  


Evie turned on her back waiting for her friend to start yelling at her. She knew she had feelings for the purplette but never considered if she felt the same. She then realized she was still wearing the girl's jacket and texted Audrey.  
  
  


**To:** 💋  
Shit! I never gave her, her jacket back

**From:** 💋  
Did she ask for it back?

**To:** 💋  
Nope

**From:** 💋  
Keep it then

**To:** 💋  
But it's her's why would I keep it?

From: 💋   
Because she obviously wants you to wear it! Just keep it until she asks for it back I guess and wear it to your little date on Saturday~

To: 💋  
You're being weird again Aud...

From: 💋  
I know and wear your glasses or else you'll be blind

To: 💋  
I look weird in them, I don't feel attractive you know?

Audrey took a while to get back to her, the wait triggered her anxiety so Evie got up to change her clothes. She took off the jacket, laying it over her vanity chair before opening a few of her texts books to get started. Evie was deep in the lesson, so when the pinkette responded, her notifications startled her.

From: 💋  
I love you and I swear if you don't wear your gods damn glasses I will hunt you down and super glue them to your adorable face

The threat not only made her feel uneasy but she'd experimented with super glue before; it was a nightmare. Evie shuddered at the memory as she responded.

To: 💋  
Okay okay I'll wear them!

From: 💋  
Thanks babes

Figuring the conversation was over, Evie went back to her books when a thought occurred. She figured Audrey would yell at her, so she turned to the only other person that could give her good advice. Evie loved Audrey dearly but sometimes she could be a little too intense for her.

To: 🙈  
Hey C, are you awake?


	10. You Owe Me 7/10

Pretty soon, after taking advice from both her best friends. One who hasn't been in school in over a month and the other, who was as helpful as she could be. Evie still wasn't too sure how she should tackle the situation. The week had gone by so fast, what with her and Mal spending majority of their time redoing their lab assignment. She found that despite the purplette's constant dozing, she could handle calculations well. Mal only made mistakes when her eyes were closed but other than that, her work was flawless.

They finished quickly and spent their time talking whenever they'd run into the other, during the ride home and at lunch. Audrey eventually warmed up to the trio. She was very fond of Mal, still hated Uma and Jay was mildly entertaining. He took it as a compliment. Evie knew for a fact, they weren't dating. They hardly touched each other except for when she guided Mal to her classes after finding the purplette walking into the janitor's closet once. Cute but not safe. How did she even get her license? The real question was, why did Evie trust her to drive? Her eyes were never opened fully unless something caused a reaction, she was threatening to murder Jay or Uma randomly jumped on her. Even then, Mal would catch the two despite being half asleep when it happened. Speaking of, Evie never knew she and Mal had the same gym class.

But, low and behold, the purplette was leaned against the wall with her hair in a ponytail, a pair of basketball shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Chuckling, Evie made her way to the girl with folded arms.

"You're in my class?"

Mal nodded, her eyes scanning the others students as they took their fitness test.

"Yeah, I normally nap in the nurse's office but I can't miss the test or they'll never let me stay there"

As if on cue, Mal was called to the front. Uma stood beside her and waved when she caught Evie watching them. She smiled and waved back. They both had to run 15 laps around the gym, complete an obstacle course and finally ring the bell at the top of the wall. Evie wasn't too worried about Uma, the girl always boasted about her athletic abilities, but she was a bit concerned for Mal. She'd missed her nap and from what she knew off hand, it was required to get her through the rest of her classes. Their teacher raised his hand; a signal for them to get ready. Mal lowered down into a track runner's start while Uma slid her foot back.

_'Does she run track?'_

Thinking about it, Mal did catch Jay pretty easily on Monday.

"On your mark!"

"Hey Mal"

The purplette slowly turned to deadpan at her friend.

"Get set!"

"What?"

Uma smirked, knowing just the thing to get her gas lit.

"We both know I'm going to win so when I do, I get to ask Evie out right?"

"What?!"

Her voice startled a few students awake and their teacher to look at the two with concern. Uma simply shrugged.

"I mean, you're too scared to ask her right? So if I win, I show off?"

When Mal scowled at her, baring her canines in an animalistic manor, Uma knew it was time to run. Just to make sure she in fact pissed her off, she waved the worried bluenette.

"So is that a yes or-"

She never got a chance to finish, having to avoid getting grabbed. Uma took a few steps back, her smile unwavering.

"Come on Mal it's a joke?"

A sense of dread washed over the turquoise haired girl as she caught death in her friend's eyes.

"Run"

Mal pushed off and after her friend. The darker girl took off, barely avoiding the girl's clutches.

"Mal! It's a joke!"

"COME HERE SO I CAN BREAK YOUR FUCKING LEGS!"

Her volume not only made everyone in the room take a step back, but caught the attention of one of the other coaches nearby. The woman walked in the room just as the two girls whizzed by. Their instructor was at a loss for words, nearly forgetting to time the two as it turned from a game to cat and mouse to a race. Gritting her teeth, Mal kept pace and her breathing even; focusing on her target. The bell was one but she wanted to kick Uma's ass. She knew how much she liked Evie and would be damned if Uma of all people became too ballsy. She's completely forgotten that the bluenette was still in the room watching her.

Her body moved on autopilot when it came to the obstacle course and climbing the wall was easy, the hard part was running the last 5 laps. Uma was ahead of her, possibly due to her will to live but Mal ignored her. Keeping her stride, she pushed herself to run faster and pretty soon she used the remaining energy she had to run the last two laps. She rang the bell, then sat on the floor before laying down panting. Uma finished her last tow, rung the bell and joined her on the floor. The two lay panting when Evie rushed over to them.

"You two okay?"

She kneeled down on Mal's left.

"Yeah...we're...fine"

"Are you sure? You looked ready to commit genocide for a moment"

Nodding, Mal sat up, with Evie's help but looked back to flip of Uma, who grinned.

"Got your ass to pass the test didn't I?"

"Stop using...my anger...against me"

Evie shook her head at the two, standing up then offered her hand to the shorter girl. She took it, standing up.

"Let's go get you some water"

"What about me?"

The bluenette snorted.

"Get your own, I don't know where your mouth's been"

Uma gawked as she and Mal walked across the gym to the bluenette's bag. She wasn't too upset, because at least they'd gotten so far as to sharing drinks. It was confirmed during lunch, Mal had her head down as usual. She'd grabbed her something to eat from the lunch line but when she came back to their usual table, Evie was there letting her drink from canister. Uma set the trays down.

"So, you two just sharing drinks now?"

As Evie shrugged, Mal grabbed her food. Neither of the two could see the big deal with it. Uma settled into her seat.

"Not dating my sexy brown ass"


	11. You Owe Me 8/10

By the time Evie had her outfit picked, a pair of overall shorts, white shirt with a glasses on the front and high tops. She was waiting for her dad to get ready so he could drop her off. She was sitting at her vanity and doing her hair in a sloppy bun when he knocked on her door.

"You decent kiddo?"

"Yeah! I'm coming"

With the finally touches and glasses in hand, Evie grabbed her satchel before meeting her dad in the hallway. He was dressed in a pair slacks and dress shirt. She whistled closing the door to her room.

"Wow dad, never thought I'd see your work clothes"

The man chuckled, giving a little spin so show it off. Evie nodded her approval, arms folded out of habit.

"Think I'll ace this interview?"

She rubbed his arm with a smile.

"You're going to do great dad, now come on before mom makes us late"

"You're right, don't need the boss lady yelling at me again"

She truly felt bad for her dad but everytime she saw him, he had a smile on his face and seemed utterly love struck. Her parents relationship was one reason she never wanted one; they were too complicated for starters and she'd rather not end up like her dad.

Evie guessed her mother was upstairs since she hadn't questioned them. Then she remembered to text Mal.

To: 🥱🐉  
On our way _5:00_

From: 🥱🐉  
Blep _5:00_

She giggled, slipping her phone in her front pocket as she slid in the car. So far, the ride had been longer than expected. The further they traveled, the less of the city she could see and pretty soon, Evie found more nature surrounding roads. To see the fall colors interlinked with green of the grass and the clear sky, it was mesmerizing to put it simple.

Evie sat with her eyes shining in anticipation.

"Your friend lives pretty far out kiddo and you say she takes you to school everyday?"

Not taking her eyes off the scenery, she nodded.

"She's been my ride since the beginning of the school year dad don't worry too much"

"I'm not, just concerned about her coming all the way to our place and then driving deeper into the city, then back all the way out here"

Evie looked away to eye the man. She'd never considered how far Mal had to travel. They haven't arrived and already 30 minutes past. She was thinking harder on the subject, trying to figure out why would she willingly do such a task.

She bit her lip.

'If Mal doesn't have feelings for me, then there must be a method to her madness'

Her dad asked a few more questions but she kept her responses vague, still wondering about the short girl. By the time they'd reached a small Victorian styled home, the man barely had time to say, 'goodbye' and drove back to the city. Shaking her head, Evie waved before turning to door. She knocked a few times then waited.

Unexpectedly, a dog came running from the backyard. Evie pressed herself again the door to avoid getting trampled by the-was that a Tibetan mastiff?! She watched the happy dog roll around in the grass and fallen leaves before turning to see it's owner rushing from the backyard.

"Spike get back here you goof!"

Mal ran to the fluffy boy and he jumped up, dodging her grasp. She giggled, pretending to reach out to make him turn in the opposite direction. Amused, Evie settled down on the porch; silently waiting for her presence to be known. It wasn't a long wait, because next thing she knew, Spike, knocked the girl over and pounced on top of her.

Winded, Mal turned her head to cough and avoid getting her dog's tongue in her mouth. She sputtered, using her hands to push his muzzle away so she could breathe. She then froze noticing the bluenette watching her.

"Uhhhh...how long have you been there?"

"About 10 minutes, give or take a few milliseconds those never stop"

"I...that's true umm...hi?"

Giggling, the bluenette stood over her with a hand extended. At that moment, Spike hopped off his owner to play with the neighbors' dog; leaving Mal to fend for herself. She sat up taking the hand offered to her.

"Thanks"

"No worries"

Now standing again, Mal glanced towards her dog to make sure he didn't chase another child. Satisfied with him somehow getting into the neighbor's yard, to play with their Labrador, she addressed her companion.

"So that's my dog, that's my second house and we'll be in the basement"

"The basement?"

Mal nodded, whistling to call her dog back. As expected, Spike launched himself over the short fence; running back into his yard. It's not like he couldn't get to his friend from there, he just wasn't supposed to. Evie gave a small clap to acknowledge his obedience, which Mal bowed at.

"He's such an good boy, did you train him yourself?"

She escorted her inside from the backyard; locking the gate behind herself and opened the back door for Evie, who smiled.

"Aren't you such a gentlewoman"

Catching on quickly, the purplette gave another bow and an announcement; mimicking a movie she once saw.

"THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED PEASANTS!"

There was clatter as if someone dropped a tray and when she peaked inside, Evie could see a grinning man playfully bowing. She blushed as Mal joined.

"Father dearest!"

The man stood, a hand on his heart.

"Daughter dearest?"

"Is it cookie time?"

Evie watched the two's interaction, how her father joined in on her shenanigans. Apart of her felt jealous, her own father was too busy pleasing her mother to really pay attention to her. She couldn't remember the last time he'd watched their favorite show with her, but Evie fixed herself when a cookie appeared in front of her.

Smiling, she took one from the purplette. Mal was busy talking to her dad and caught the ending of their conversation.

"We'll be in the basement popperelly"

"And I'll be at work pupcake, money's in your account and food's in the fridge"

Mal gave the man a salute, grinning when she received one in return.

The man did fingers guns towards them and in that moment, Evie wanted stay forever because that was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. Mal stuck her tongue out, grabbing a plate of cookies and leading her down the stairs. She then glanced behind her.

"So..that's my dad"

Evie smiled, snagging another cookie just as she put it down.

"He seems fun"

"Yeah, when he's not dead tired or comes around"

The room was fairly large, given it being a basement. With such low ceilings, Evie could see it being the perfect place for a mini cave. Records were on the walls, a game system and a couch that curled around the walls. While Mal was setting up the TV, Evie continued to look around; observing the over abundance of video games along the wall.

"You're a gamer too?"

Mal looked up from the screen.

"Only at night when I need to keep my mind busy"

"Busy from what? If you don't mind me asking"

She'd finished setting up the TV, going over to sit and patting the spot next to her. Evie settled against the plush cushions, watching her turn off the lights when the TV came to life.

"It's better than laying in bed and leaving your mind to wonder about anything..."

Evie tucked her legs under herself, turning to lean against the back of the couch for a better view of the purplette. She found her eyes wondering to her lips only to force herself to give eye contact.

"What have you tried?"

Mal shrugged, adjusting herself to look at her.

"Music, warm milk, chill vibes, video games, and so far the only thing that works is sleeping with someone"

"Next to them or..."

The purplette blushed, sitting up to wave her hands.

"No! No! I used to sleep with my parents when I was a kid, having someone hold me is what got me to sleep"

The bluenette giggled, glancing to the screen when the movie began playing. Their conversation wasn't over, but the two became engrossed in the storyline. Everyone in a while, either of the two would speak lines they could remember or act out the scene in Mal's case. She rose from her seat, holding her hand in a very Shakespearean manor as she began to quote Hamlet. She bowed as she finished her line while the Evie clapped. Mal settled back in her seat grabbing another cookie.

Hours passed and both were dozing off. So, the purplette wasn't sure when it happened, but they were on the fifth movie when she adjusted herself to lay down. She was thankful for the couch being long enough, but to her surprise Evie stretched out as well. It left a little less room seeing as how the girl was taller and she was expecting for the bluenette to call home; instead, Evie texted her dad telling him that she'd more or less spend the night. Evie looked at her to confirm.

"Is it okay if I spend the night?"

Mal shrugged, shuffling to adjust herself.

"I don't mind my dog might come down when he gets lonely, is that okay?"

"Of course! He's so cute"

The purplette gave a lazy smile as her eyes began to close. Turning away, Evie sent her texts before sitting up to tap her thigh. When her eyes shot open, they were as red as she'd seen the other day. The poor girl really needed to sleep and Evie was determined to help her. So, the bluenette adjusted herself, laying down fully while opening her arms.

Mal looked confused, yet crawled across the couch to where she hovered over her. Thanks the gods the lights were off because Evie could've sworn her face reddened. Seeing Mal no only above her, but with a black expression was almost too much for her to handle. She mentally blanked just staring at her until the purplette cracked a smile.

"Is it okay?"

Her eyes widened.

"O-Okay for what?"

Evie could feel her heart pounding in her chest, not only was the girl on top of her but this was their first date. Something like that would be too much for her, plus they'd be moving too fast if that were the case. Yet, Evie didn't know how to respond and when she didn't, Mal tilted her head.

"To lay on you, you made the motion offer remember"

"Right! Yeah that's fine"

Without another word, the purplette laid down; her body snuggling against Evie. Though the added weight was new, she could careless in that moment and figured her body would adjusted quickly. While Mal was finding comfort in her warmth, Evie was mentally scolding herself for letting her mind go so far down a rabbit hole.


	12. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China's jealous over her friends' relationships. So, what do they do to help? They try to get her to confess to her crush. 
> 
> The only problem.
> 
> She's a nervous wreck.   
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Umaudrey/China x Sarah I've ever written. 
> 
> Please don't judge me too harshly. :')

Lunch time meant, a short break from class and spending time with your friends, or reading a book, or watching in annoyance as your two friends continually flirt with each other while you're trying to eat a damn salad. For the past 8 months, China was suffering in silence because the two girls across from her couldn't stop flirting with each other for one second. She sighed heavily, then slammed her fork down.

"Could you two take it in the janitor's closet or something?"

Dove turned to her with a smirk, but the noirette covered her mouth before she could make a smart comment. Sofia smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry China we'll try to tone it down"

The girl rolled her eyes, tucking silver strands behind her ear.

"I really don't care it's the whole being mushy shit that bugs me"

The blonde pushed her girlfriend's hand away, the smirk on her face still present.

"What? Don't like being all mushy Chi?"

"No, I don't and can't you two wait until I'm done eating?"

"I second that-"

China jumped hearing the last person she expected voice. A faint blush made its way to her cheeks as the brunette sat down with her tray. Not wanting Dove to tease her, she turned her head sighing as way to cover it. Sarah eyed the two with a mischievous smile, using her spoon to gesture at the blonde's neck.

"It's one thing to know what you guys are up to, but seeing the evidence? I'm a bit jealous if I'm being honest"

Dove quickly covered her neck, using her hair to hide her reddened face while Sofia cleared her throat as she looked away. The brunette playfully nudged the girl next to her with a smile.

"If you ever want to get those two to stop the mushy crap, just embarrass them"

"Oi!"

Sarah laughed, dodging a piece of bread thrown at her by the blonde. Meanwhile, China wasn't sure how much more her heart could take. She glanced over and instantly regretted doing so, because the taller girl's smile was nothing short of beautiful to her. She was too busy admiring S to acknowledge someone calling her name, that is until the girl she liked turned to look at her. Seeing those pools of brown so light they appeared gold, China found herself unable to breathe properly.

That is, until said girl waved in her face.

"China? You in there?"

She snapped of it, but a little too late for her liking. They were looking at her with mischief and concern. You could guess who the mischievous eyes belong to because there was a grin to match. Feeling overwhelmed, China grabbed phone off the table. She made up a sorry excuse before bolting back inside the school. Confused, the three looked at each other before Sofia rose from her seat.

"I'll go check on her, she's probably in the janitors closet again"

Though Sarah nodded, she voiced her thoughts earning a shrug from the blonde.

"We spend more time in there than the janitor"

The noirette agreed as it was a little weird, but she lowered down kissing the top of her girlfriend's head. When Dove grinned in response, Sofia left with a warning for her to be good. She knew Dove would listen despite her, 'No promises!' response.

Inside the school, the first place she checked was the closet. No one was there except for the school's mystery rat. It was a black and white rodent that constantly escapes from the lab. Sofia lowered down smiling at the little creature.

"Come on cutie let's go find my friend"

As expected, the adorable thing raced up her extended arm to nestle into her neck. She stood back up, checking one last time for China, then left to search the bathrooms. By school rules, Sofia was supposed to return the rat to the labs. But, by student rules, anyone who found the little guy was to take a selfie with him, post it and then set him down somewhere for others to find. Not before giving the little guy a snack or something.

Every student carried a small bag of treats in case they found him. So, on her way to the second-floor bathroom, Sofia gave him Cheerios until she made it to her destination.

"Alright, you can either scurry off to a new hiding spot or you can come with me to make my friend feel better"

As if the rodent could understand, he nuzzled the side of her neck earning a giggle.

"Okay then, let's see if she's in here"

As soon as she opened the door, Sofia could hear what sounded like teenage frustration.

She looked to the rat.

"She's definitely in here"

Sofia closed and locked the door before going to the last stall.

"China? You in here?"

She could hear a sigh as the stall door opened and was met with a teary eyed silver haired girl. The two stood unmoving for a moment, until eyes landed on the rat on her shoulder.

China sniffled while pointing to it.

"You found Rudy?"

"Yeah, want to hold him? I heard from Thomas that he's a good conversationalist"

Seeing her crack, a smile was promising. China wiped her remaining tears then stepped aside to allow her into her office. The two sat down on the floor with Sofia laying her head on the girl's shoulder and Rudy scurrying around. A thoughtful silence hung over them, minus the rat's excited squeaks of getting food. Every once in a while, China would chuckle; flicking the little pretzels she had to him.

Eventually, she sighed and glanced aside to see the noirette texting Dove on her phone. She saw the sickly adorable emojis the two sent to one another and grew jealous. Why couldn't she do that with Sarah? Why was she too afraid to admit to herself that she was halfway in love with the girl? Why was she talking to herself, when the one person she could talk to was right there? China blamed it on her going crazy, but her doctors would be judged of that hypothesis.

She sighed, lightly bumping her head again the noirette's to get her attention. Sofia hummed in response, a sign she was listening despite her smiling at something cute Dove sent.

"I'm guessing you already know?"

"About your huge crush on Sarah? Why yes I do"

China choked herself a bit when she grimaced. Either she was that obvious or Sofia just knew too much about her body language. It still never hurt to ask right?

"Was I that obvious?"

Sofia sat up to look at her with a blank face but amused eyes.

"You’re so obvious even Dove figured it out before I did"

Okay, it definitely hurt too much to ask. China rubbed the area above her heart as she groaned. The noirette titled her head, flicking a Cheerio to Rudy when his slapped her thigh.

"Are you alright?"

"No... your words wounded me"

Her comment enticed a laugh from her friend, a sound that get herself to join in because Sofia's laugh was contagious. The two ended with a small giggling fit, but it was back to business soon after. China sighed as she laid her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I just...every time I look at her I can't not stare into her eyes..."

Sofia sat back to listen.

"I can't get her out of my mind Eves, she's amazing in every way and almost as good a person to talk to as you..."

China covered her eyes to hide herself from the reality of it. She truly did fall hard for the pinkette, that Sofia could clearly see but she had no idea how deep her love was. And, knowing the complicated feelings that came with it, Sofia took her hand holding it for support. She gripped her hand in return as she continued.

"...her smile mesmerized me and gods when she laughs Sofia, it's like hearing the bells of Norte Dame for the first time over and over again, I can't get enough of her and I want her to notice me but-"

Sofia pulled her in a tight hug when she saw tears beginning to fall. While rubbing her back, she noticed China still had her eyes covered but said nothing about it. Their group new about her fear of public crying, even if it was just them, China refused to show herself in such a state. It made her too anxious to process, so she covered her eyes instead because she couldn't hold it in any longer.

When China gripped her arm, she sobbed quietly against her chest; becoming a little choked as she spoke.

"Fuck Eve I-I can't even look at her without wanting to...w-wanting to..."

"Without wanting to fall in her arms and trusting her to catch you?"

The silverette paused, sitting up to peak at her friend through her fingers.

"H-How did you know?"

Sofia smiled, cupping her cheeks as she wiped her tears away.

"Because it's the same way I feel about Dove, China...her smile, her laugh, her temper as short as she is...by the gods I can't get enough of her...is that how you feel about Sarah?"

She nodded, grabbing a few tissues to clean her face and blew into it. Sofia made a face but didn't comment. Though, she saw it and playfully shoved her.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"What?! That's gross!"

"You do it!"

"And I hate that I have to do it!"

Sofia leaned back to let her friend finish, but it was soon time for their last class. The bell run and the two got up to join their friends. Before they left, the noirette stopped her causing China to turn and see what she wanted.

"I have an idea, but it involves the help of our friends, Dove included"

China furrowed her brow.

"Why'd you exclude her like that?"

Sofia deadpanned pulling down the scarf she wore to show too many to count hickeys on her neck.

"I don't think her doing this to me is very 'friendly'"

With widened eyes, she nodded in agreement.

"Touché"

Once Sofia fixed her scarf back, but a thought lingered in the silverette's mind as she followed her down to the first floor.

_'Was that a handprint?'_

As they made it to their respective lockers, Sofia and Dove's being next to her, China stopped the blonde before she could get a chance to hug her girlfriend.

"What the shit did you do to her neck?! It looks like Sofia tried to swim on shark week"

Dove blushed heavily, sidestepping her to get around to girlfriend.

"It's not my fault she asked for it..."

"Mhmm, it looks like she was abused!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sofia shook her head at the two, leaving her girlfriend to fend for herself as Cameron hobbled over. The poor boy was still in crutches from last week's game. She hugged him when he came over, then one of the boy's boyfriends. Booboo beamed at her, picking her up to spin her instead. Her squealing caught Dove's attention of course, but the blonde couldn't do anything with Cameron' other boyfriend, Thomas nearly knocking her over for a hug. She squirmed in his grasp before hitting him with a book.

"Get the hell off me!"

He laughed, going to kiss both his boys' cheeks when Booboo set her down.

China sighed, leaning against her locker with a look of longing. She held her books to her chest as he minds wondered.

'Everyone else could do it...why can't I?'

Noticing her sudden change in mood, Dove nudged her friend.

"Still pining over Sarah?"

She leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I heard you found out before anyone else..."

"Not really, Thomas told Booboo, Booboo told Cameron, Cameron told me, and I told Sofia"

"Wow so Sofia was the last to find out for once?"

From a distance, the two laughed at the noirette calling out to them.

"I HAD A HUNCH FIRST!"

Dove shook her head, smiling as she watched Sofia return to some weird conversation about fashion. One she'd never understand but, would support her, nonetheless. Back to China. The girl was pretty down about it, so she decided to cheer her up. Besides, Sofia texted her a great plan on how to get the two together and she was too excited to get started.

China was staring off in the distance again, so Dove had the bright idea of bumping their heads together. Nothing could go wrong with that, aside from China now crouched on the floor holding her head with the blonde cracking up a storm.

"WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO DAMN HARD?!"

She was in tears but at least she got her friend's attention.

"Okay...Okay I'm sorry...ah! don't spray me with that!"

Dove was shielding herself with the book she hit Thomas with. China lowered her choice of weapon; still rubbing her forehead while glaring at her.

"What do you want?"

"I have a plan...er...Sofia had a plan; I'm just relaying it to you"

China snickered, catching Sofia's obvious death glare aimed at the back of Dove's head. The blonde grinned sheepishly but continued; exposing the location, semi-event and that the two would be alone during it. China was quick to shut it down for fear of saying the wrong thing.

"You can't leave me alone for this!"

"Why not?"

"What if I say something stupid?! Or I fall! Or I do something else that you would do!"

"EXCUSE ME! But I'll have you know that Sofia loves that about me!"

Thomas snorted, guiding the two towards their classes. He flicked the shorter girl on the forehead, earning another smack on the head with her maths book. Cameron turned to them with a glare.

"Stop antagonizing Dove and Dove stop trying to murder my boyfriend"

The blonde grit her teeth when he pulled her hair and took off laughing.

"You have another one, you'll be fine De Vil"

"No because I need both of them like you need Sofia"

They watched her fold her arms with a huff and the freckled boy blew her kiss. He knew she couldn't retort without accidentally hurting the noirette's feelings. Dove just scoffed, kissing Sofia on her cheek when they dropped her off at her class with Thomas and Booboo. Even Cameron got two kisses and a bear hug from his boys and all she could get out of Sarah was a hug, maybe a hand hold whenever she got anxious. Watching her friends, China frowned seeing the two hug and peck each other's lips. She then hugged her books to her chest as she looked away.

"Hey..."

China looked to the boy in crutches, he was smiling at her and with how the others were today, she had a hunch as to what it was about.

"I know about the plan already and you won't be alone in this"

"What makes you say that?"

He took her hand rubbing the back of her knuckles.

"Because we'll be right there with you, you know none of us would ever let you go in alone if you needed help"

Looking over to the two lovebirds, she caught subtle blush on the blonde's face and the endearing smile coming from Sofia as she whispered in her ear. Though China would hate to admit it, the two were good for each other and she could see herself walking Sarah to class, carrying her books for her, or even getting a kiss on the cheek for trying her best. China was in no way romantic, but she'd try for the pinkette in a heartbeat.

She spotted the boy's knowing look.

"What?"

He shook his head, turning when Dove caught up to them.

"Alright let's go before Dr. Facilier has my head again"

Cameron snorted, bumping him with her hips with his crutch.

"It'll be your fault"

"It's not! I can't get enough of her-"

There Dove goes with that lovesick look in her eyes again.

"She's just the best thing that ever happened to me! Literally, like you guys are awesome and don't get me wrong but she's like the moon and you guys are the starts. I love having you guys around, but she shines brighter in my night sky than anything"

She sighed dreamily as they walked. Cameron shook his head but couldn't really rebuttal against her. He too felt that way about his boys, the two were the best he'd ever had, and he wouldn't trade them for the world. Looking back to China, he nudged Dove noticing the teary look in her eyes. The two looked at each other before the blonde took her hand to bring her closer.

"We're going to help you Um's, besides something tells me she feels the same way about you"

She looked into calming green eyes with a sigh.

"How do you know that?"

"Call it a gay hunch"

Dove winked at her, but never let her hand go even throughout class. China needed that little support and her friends had faith in her. If only she could have faith in herself.

After class, it was time for the plan to fall into action. They met up at their usual spot, in front of their lockers, waiting for Sarah to get out of her science club. Booboo of course made a comment about it, but China was quick to defend the pinkette. She would've picked a fight with the blond if it hadn't been for Sofia shutting the girl up with a kiss. Again, China loved her friend's relationships, but did they have to run it in? So, they waited, going over the plan once more to help ease the silverette's nerves.

"So, I-I go on a walk with her through the old pathway and down to the pond?"

Sofia nodded, deciding to join her and Dove on the floor. She sat on her girlfriend's lap as Cameron leaned against Booboo.

"Yup! We'll be close by but not too close, so she'll get suspicious"

"Are you guys sure you can't like be a bit closer?"

Thomas grabbed her shoulders to shake the fear out of her.

"Listen te me! Ye'r going ta do fine and ye will get yer girl! I know ye'r a wee bit scared but trust me on this...ye got this in the bag and we'll be there ta support ye two all the way!"

"Okay okay!-"

She shoved him away huffing.

"Just stop shaking me...I-I'm not scared of the whole interaction..."

"Then what are you scared of?"

China tilted her head up to look at Booboo, normally he'd join in on the shaking, but he seemed more concerned for her than anything. When she took a while to respond, Dove placed a hand on her shoulder giving an encouraging smile.

She bit her lip and looked down to her lap.

"I'm scared she'll reject me, and thing will be awkward afterwards..."

Cameron rested his hand on her head to get her to look at him. So, she did, and they were able to see the gloomy look in her eyes.

"Remember when Dove had a panic attack every five minutes over asking Sofia to the spring dance?"

"I did not-?!"

He tried not to laugh at the blonde getting shushed. Sofia covered her mouth and kissed her nose to shut her up. Booboo snorted above him and poked his back to get him to continue.

"Anywho, remember how much of a wreck she was?"

China nodded, taking Thomas's hand to play with his fingers.

"And remember how scared I was when I thought I'd have to choose between my boys here?"

She nodded again.

"Well you see how that worked out in the end right? Dove got her girl-"

Sofia kissed the blonde's nose earning a cheeky grin and arms to wrap around her waist.

"And I got my boys"

Booboo kissed his cheek while Thomas beamed up to him like a puppy.

"Point is China, you were the main one to push Dove to confessing and me to accept the fact that I didn't have to pick one, so we're here to support you all the way and don't give me that 'what if she says, 'no'' crap you know damn well you're too stubborn to give up. So just try...for us and for you"

China sniffled, covering her eyes again as she tried not to cry. Both Sofia and Thomas were quick to console the girl; hugging and rubbing her back as she nodded.

"Yeah...Y-Yeah you're right...I have to at least give it a shot..."

Since her friends were backing her up, China felt a little confident about the plan. Now, she just had to follow through with it and not turn into a ball of emotions.

With this in mind, the silverette felt much better as they were now in the park. Sarah caught up to them once her club ended, now in a conversation with Dove about atoms. Who knew the blonde actually liked science? Their conversation was hard for her to follow along with, but somethings she knew.

Then it hit her.

Would they even last long if they did date? Did she have anything in common with Sarah? Could they bond over something? Booboo placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up.

He grinned.

"Your thoughts are practically screaming China"

She groaned, leaning against his side. They were getting close to where the others would split off and hide, so whatever she could do to make herself feel better, she'd have to do it now. China inhaled, then exhaled slowly.

"I just...really like her..."

"I know you do but like C said, just give it a try and we'll be with you all the way"

China nodded, gripping the ends of her shirt. Booboo watched her look at the brunette and nudged her towards Sarah.

"Go on already"

She glared at him, but his happiness was insufferable. He was just smiling as he, Cameron and Thomas announced they would meet back at the pond. Sarah tilted her head.

"I thought were going to the pond together?"

Thomas was the one to come up with a lame excuse.

"We're goin' te go uhh...see the coconuts! Some of the palm trees are sproutin' and Cameron wants te seem em"

The brunette was skeptical but nodded, turning to both Sofia and Dove, who also had some weird reason to meet up later. She couldn't understand what Sofia was saying due to the blonde dragging her down another path. With the boys gone as well, that left China alone with Sarah.

Confused, Sarah scratched her head as she looked at her.

"That was...weird..."

"Yeah...I-I mean yeah it was..."

Now she knew something was up. China only stuttered when she was nervous and if she was nervous, then either something was wrong, or she was going to do something. So, trying to be the supportive friend she was, Sarah took her hand.

"Well then, just you and me?"

"Mhmm!"

China was trying to hold back squeak when her hand was grabbed. She could feel her heart beating a mile a second but was able to lead the way. They were right there, so it was a walk through a little forest for weeping willows, scattered palm trees and whatever wildlife called the place home. It was peaceful walk to the say the least and with the sun going down, she felt a little better basking in the brunette's presence. Sarah was silent for the most part, occasionally pointing out a plant she'd learned in her botany class. It was then China had an idea.

"So... the willow trees, aren't they your favorite?"

"You actually remembered?"

"Well yeah, I try to remember what everyone favors to most. Like Dove's weird obsession with peaches, Sofia's love for finger monkeys, Booboo with food, Thomas with sand and Cameron' love for puppies despite him behind allergic to them"

Sarah snickered, pulling her along the path to sit on a log. The move was unexpected causing China to trip and end up pressed against the brunette's side; though Sarah didn't seem to mind, in fact, she adjusted herself so she could sit closer if she wanted.

"What else do you know I like?"

"Huh?"

The silverette was too busy with another existential crisis to notice or hear her.

"I asked if there was anything else you know I liked"

When she giggled, China was at a loss for words. Unsure of how to function, she stared into their reflection in the water for a moment. There were so many things she knew about the girl, from her love of all things pink to the adorable way she'd scream if given a stuffed animal. Sarah loved all things cute, furry or anything plant related really. She smiled fondly, as she was proud of herself for keeping up to date with such things.

China glanced to the brunette.

"I know that you like it when I bake for you sometimes, specifically the strawberry shortcake I made for your birthday"

"And the next one you'll make and the one after that because I'll die without it"

She grinned, as she continued.

"I know you liked it when I gave you that little puppy from the mall"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell Booboo or he'll never let me live that down"

About to respond, China stopped when her phone buzzed. She checked her messages to see Them filled with the others either teasing her or cheering her on. Now confused, she looked around the brush for her friends, but they were no were to be seen. In fact, she had no idea where they were hiding but they could hear and see them? She shook her head, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, our friends are just weird..."

Sarah snorted when she laughed. She could agree wholeheartedly and thought back to when China left their table so suddenly. Her cheeks flushed thinking back to the conversation she had with Dove. The blonde wanted her to confess, but she had no idea how China felt about her. Form her perspective, it seemed as if she scared the poor girl, because she would always stutter or look away when the two were alone. Now it seemed as if her assumption were correct. China hadn't looked at her at least once, staring at the water’s edge instead.

"China?"

"I-Yeah?"

Sarah had to admit that she was adorable in that aspect. It was one of the reasons she fell hard for her.

"Do I... Do I scare you?"

"What?"

Now she was looking at her and Sarah tried to remind herself to not drown in the girl's hazel eyes. They were so big, full of life and wonder, reflecting the sunset in them like a mirror. It was the brunette's turn to blush and look away, but she fought it.

"Well every time we're alone, you don't look at me or you look away whenever I come around...I was wondering if I did something wrong?"

"Of course not!"

She jumped, having never heard China's voice so loud before. She even had her shoulders grabbed while the silverette kneeled on the log for leverage; now she was hovering over the taller girl.

"You don't scare me in any way I promise! I-I just get so nervous around you that I get scared I'll do something stupid like Dove or Thomas"

Her phone vibrated several times after that, but it was ignored.

"I just feel so much when you're around that it's really hard for me to handle at times and then I get emotional, so I run away like I did today..."

Sarah reached up to cup her cheek.

"Why?"

She knew what she had to do but something had prevented her from speaking again. Sarah was waiting for her, watching as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"I-I..."

China swallowed thickly, tearing into those beautiful bright orbs.

"I-I... I li-"

Tears were beginning to reach the surface and her breathing picked up. Sarah noticed but didn't interrupt. She had no idea what was going to come out of the girl's mouth. She could hear China's phone buzzing but didn't really think much of it, until the silverette gave a shaky sigh.

"I-I... I-I can't..."

Worried, Sarah brushed away a few stray tears.

"You can't what?"

China whimpered, trying to tell herself over and over again that she could do it. Sarah was right there; she wouldn't hate her or push her away if she just tried.

Still, the little voice of doubt in her head forced the words out of her.

"Don’t hate me..."

"Why would I-?!"

China cut her off with a kiss that spoke for her. With widened eyes, the brunette caught her as the girl practically launched herself on her. Once her brain registered what was going on, she cupped grabbed her face to deepen the kiss. There was a sigh again her lips, then arms around her neck to pull their bodies closer. The two broke apart when Thomas suddenly screamed in excitement, as well as Dove and Booboo's cheering for them.

They broke apart in alarm, seeing the boys in the bushes and the girls coming from behind a woven tree. Sarah covered her face, but there was a huge smile she couldn't hide.

"How long we're they there?"

China grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"The whole time"

"Oh, my gods"

Given their positions, they didn't count for the added weight because the next thing they knew, the log flipped causing both girls to topple into the pond. Sarah fell in with a scream, now standing with soaking wet hair and China trying to hold in her laughter. While the others tried to figure out what happened, China was cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

She looked to the brunette.

"I was so worried about doing something stupid and it just freaking happened!"

Deadpanning, Sarah pushed her down which only enticed the girl to laugh harder.

"It's not funny..."

"It’s kind of is Aud"

She glared at a smirking Booboo, then came up with an evil idea.

"Oh, so you think it's funny huh?"

"The funniest thing to happen all day~"

"You know what I think is also funny?"

Cameron decided to stand a little way away knowing what would happen next. Dove and Sofia joined them with Thomas standing too close to Booboo to not get involved.

The long-haired boy decided to bend over of when Sarah gestured for him to come closer. Next thing anyone knows, she pulls him down in the water with a maniacal laugh. On instinct, he reached back to grab Thomas; creating a domino effect of him grabbing Dove, and she grabbed Sofia. China swam away to avoid being collateral damage, laughing even harder at her friends' flailing.

Dove resurfaced first, pulling Sofia along with her. The noirette was glaring at her girlfriend, who blamed it on Thomas. The Scott's jaw dropped as he blamed his boyfriend, and all eyes were on him. In response, the boy just shrugged starting a splash fight between them. It ended with a group of teens walking to Dove's home in soaking wet clothes.

"You guys look like wet dogs"

Cameron snickered at his friends, but what could they do to sweet innocent Cameron? He was in crutches and they would never harm him in such a state.

Sofia glared at him, picking up the hose to spray him a few times.

"Wet or not, I still look good"

She then aimed it at her girlfriend.

"Say anything and you're next"

Dove raised her hands in surrender, walking away to get them some towels so they could all change. Once finished, the decided on a movie night since the sky turned dark and none of them lived close enough to walk. With everyone in towels, waiting for their clothes to finish washing. They huddled together in the living room. The boys in a little cuddle pile on the floor and the girls taking the couches. Eventually, Dove's mother walked in to see the teens. She raised a brow.

  
  
"We fell in a lake pretending to be Tarzan for a while, then had a splash fight and now we're here"

Sofia snorted, burying her face in a pillow to hide her laughter. Meanwhile, Sarah facepalmed and China snuggled against her; too tired to make her usual comments. The blonde's mother just shook her head, stating there was food in the fridge for them and left. After a few movies, them eating and creating a blanket fort in the living room. The group of teens settled together with their respective lovers. Cameron between Booboo and Thomas, Sofia and Dove, with the blonde being the little spoon, and Sarah with her arms wrapped her new girlfriend.

All in all, China counted it as a good day and got to kiss the girl in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently in progress ;)


	13. Trust Issues & Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a summary for this one ;-;, so sorry guys, also sorry about the delays life is hard right now

She'd seen her a lot the past couple of months. Mainly in a hoodie, headphones, combat boots and a book in hand. She was always alone, ordering the same Pumpkin Spiced Latte under the name of NB. Obviously that wasn't her real name. It was strange, maybe, but she didn't seem too bad. Her friends claimed she was goth or emo, but NB didn't wear dark clothing or make-up. The only reason she knew is from the amount of times, the girl was in line either in front or behind. Her voice had a slightly rasp to it yet soft every time she'd heard it.

"Just go over and talk to her"

Her friend, Jay, would nudge her but she'd always decline. NB would look deeply invested in whatever she was reading and waved her friend off.

"It's rude to disturb a good book Jay"

"It's just a book Eve, you're always talking about her so go do it"

She huffed at her friend, going to retort when she heard her name being called. With a pointed glare at the boy, she stood up to retrieve her order.

"NB! Your order's ready"

Just as she reached the counter, NB made its way to her side. She couldn't help it, she had to take a look at the girl and when she did, Evie swore she'd never regret it. The girl was pretty sure, but up close, she could count the barely there freckles decorating the girl's cheeks and nose. NB clearly had contacts on, because no one but albinos had purple eyes. Then again, she'd never seen NB without her hood on.

Evie guessed she'd been staring for too long because NB turned to her with a confused look.

"Can I help you?"

Taken by surprise, she grabbed her drink with a nervous smile.

"Oh! S-Sorry I just...umm..."

NB turned to look at the taller girl with a raised brow. She couldn't tell if this girl was making fun of her or not and made a gesture telling her to 'go on'.

"Yeah?"

Since the girl looked nervous, she figured the girl wasn't trying to make fun of her but if that were the case, what else was there? So, she leaned against the counter waiting patiently.

"I umm...I-I like your eyes..."

Her eyes widened hearing the girl's confession. Seeing NB's reaction, Evie hoped the girl didn't think she was making fun of her.

"I'm serious, they're really pretty...I was wondering if I could umm..."

Glancing back at her flamboyant friend, he was gesturing for her to go on. Exhaling slowly, Evie bit her lip as she looked to the girl.

"What's your name?"

There was a momentary pause, then NB pushed herself off the counter eyeing her a bit before shrugging.

"Mal"

"That's a really pretty name"

When she turned, Evie had a glimpse of violet hair that escaped the hood. Mixed with her fair skin, the added color complimented her in Evie's opinion. At least she was nice.

"Thanks..."

Evie snapped out of her daze with a tilt to her head.

"E-Excuse me?"

Mal turned her head to glance back at the taller girl. She had a barely there smile on her face that would've been hidden by the hood if Evie wasn't so close to her.

"Thanks...for the compliment, I don't get them a lot"

With that, the girl returned to her little corner. Book in hand and headphones on, leaving Evie to her own thoughts. She took her drink and returned to her mosey friend. He nudged her when she sat and rolled her eyes at him.

"Nothing happened, I just told her what I liked about her and she seemed to like it"

"How can you tell? Her face never changed"

Looking over to the shorter girl, Evie smiled when their eyes met and turned back to him.

"She smiled"

~~~~~~~

Hoodie? Check. Headphones? Check. Beanie in pocket? Definitely. With everything she'd need in hand, Mal carried her bag on her back. Stopping at the crosswalk, she unlocked her phone to play one of her favorite soundtracks. As she walked she hummed, tugging on her hood when the wind tried to blow it off.

She chuckled.

"Nice try Mother Nature.."

She said to no one in particular, just lost herself in the music. Her journey to class would've been bland without it, a smile graced her features and she did a small twirl once the tempo kicked in. A few words escaping as she quietly hummed along. Every once in a while, she'd hop over the cracks in the sidewalk. Each move going with the beat, each step sliding along to the voice and each jump played with the bass. A small giggle escaped when she'd almost gotten hit by the same mail carrier. The man just smiled and waved at her. He said something but she couldn't hear him over her music.

She gave him a nervous grin and sped away before conversation could start. Once Mal was a good ways away, she exhaled softly then found herself lost in her music again. This time, no twirling or hopping since there were more people around. She did bob her head to the music though. But, soon bobbing turned into swaying and swaying turned into a rhythmic walk. She was lost. Lost in her own world. So lost, she would've gotten hit by a bus if not for someone pulling her out of harms way.

Realizing what happened, Mal inwardly groaned taking off her headphones. 

_'Great! Human interaction and before class too'_

Biting her lip, she turned hoping it was someone that would at least be considerate and to her surprise, it was the girl from Starbucks; with a large guy next to her. Mal took a step back to get a good look at the two, the guys was clearly a jock and the girl was definitely into fashion. She noticed the girl was the one to grab her as she let go eventually with a worried expression on her face.

"are you okay?"

Both looked concerned, but she simply nodded. It was then, another bus came. She turned to it before looking at the two.

"I'm fine, happens almost everyday"

The girl looked horrified, while the guy seemed to relate since he nodded with a shrug.

"Can't tell you how many times Eve here has to save my life"

"That's because I watch where I'm going"

He scoffed, plucking out her earbud much to her dismay.

"Please it's just as loud as mines"

The Eve girl, snatched it back as the bus pulled up. She grumbled shoving him on board which earned a laugh, not only from him, but from Mal as well. Evie paused when she heard her laugh and smiled.

"You coming?"

It was then she recognized them around the school, so she guessed they couldn't be too bad. Mal nodded, climbing on after the girl. Once on, she noticed the bus was crowded and moved to stand.

"Yo shorty! Take my seat"

She cringed at being called short, but looked over in time to see the girl slap the back of his head. Mal covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Don't be rude!"

"What? I was kidding!"

Evie shoved the boy out of his seat and he made a show of toppling on the ground. Never knew someone could play dead so well. Evie laughed at her friend as she patted the seat next to her. Having an obvious choice, Mal sat next to her. It was then, she noticed the blue so dark it seemed black hair. She was amazed by how the color could only be seen in the sunlight. When Evie caught her staring, she reached up touching her hair.

"Is there something in my hair?"

She continued to shake out her hair with grimace and Mal had to refrain from laughing. Reaching up, she stopped her from ruining it.

"no...it's pretty"

Evie blushed at the sincerity behind the compliment. She'd gotten used to nice compliments, sure, but as she got older the less nice they were and became almost disgusting. So, hearing one from a pretty girl meant a lot to her. Evie tucked her hair behind her ear as she blushed, smiling shyly.

"Thanks..."

Seeing the effect she had on her, Mal felt like she made Eve's day brighter. The bus ride was long, but at least she made two new friends.

That made her day.

~~~~~~~

Six months flew by and Mal soon found herself with a group of friends. Not too big to where it was overwhelming, but just big enough to where she began feeling secure. Plus, she'd gotten used to finding one of them at her doorstep. Neither of them lived too far from each other, so it was either Audrey, a girl who was extremely protective of her friends. When they first met, Mal found herself getting dragged out the house and to the mall. 100% against her will.

Sometimes Uma, who taught her how to skateboard and made the walk much more fun with a speaker. Their first meeting was interesting, Mal had tripped in the hall, as usual, and rather than having to ignore the laughter, Uma punched one of her bullies. They became fast friends after that. Occasionally she had Carlos or Jay, the boys would join in on the morning vibe session. Dancing and singing at the top of their lungs, speaker in hand and had consumed at least four cups of coffee. Her introduction to Carlos was unforgettable, she'd seen the white haired boy around but he came over one day when he noticed her struggling. Her goal was to study but she was lost in her music again. Rather than taking it away, like others would, he utilized it. She passed her quiz too.

But most of the time, it was Evie or Eve, she found the girl didn't mind either. Things felt different when it was just them, it was mornings like those where she'd talk more. With one of their speakers between them, trading off between each other's music and sometimes taking a longer route, she found herself liking Evie. Possibly more than she should but, spending alone time with the bluenette meant a lot to her. It'd even gotten to the point where she'd take off her hood. The first time she'd done so, Evie fangirled over the magenta coloring. Mal began leaving her hood off after that. With her spending so much time with her new friends, either separate or all together, everyone was growing on her. So much so, that she invited them over for a sleepover.

They were shocked to say the least, of course Jay being the first to practically tackle the poor girl. Mal just patted his back as Uma helped her up. She looked just as concerned as the others.

"You sure about that? We know you like your space so we wouldn't want to...ya know...ruin that for you"

They watched her shrug and sit down next to the bluenette. It was lunch for them, so they had all the time in the world, which is why Mal chose then to invite them. They watched her fold her legs and shrug.

"I like being alone, but..."

When she trailed off, her friends grew worried she was having second thoughts. Until she looked at them with a smile, eyes ending on the bluenette next to her.

"...I guess misery loves company, besides you guys really grew on me.."

While the others went on an excited tangent about what they'd do, Evie couldn't help but think that when Mal looked at her, she was referring to her specifically. Even though Mal's attention was on their friends, Evie took her hand under the table. She wanted to test something. A faint blush made its way to her cheeks and their friends swore that the shorter girl's smile turned into a teeth filled grin. Of course, they blamed it on her excitement for their sleepover but Audrey knew better. She raised a brow at Evie, who blushed even harder when Mal held her hand back.

~~~~~~~

Hoodie? Nope. Headphones? No need. Speaker? Check. Food? Check. Entertainment? Check. Mother freaking out that her daughter finally made friends? Double, triple and someone please save her, check. Mal had been watching her mother for the past half an hour. The woman wouldn't stop talking about how happy she was for her little girl. Not wanting to ruin her mother's happiness, Mal pulled out her phone to text Evie.

To: _Blueberry Muffin_  
S.O.S mom's freaking out

A second later, her phone buzzed in her hand and when she opened it, Mal smiled.

From: _Blueberry Muffin_  
We're on the case, don't worry Mal I'll save you <3

To: _Blueberry Muffin_  
My hero! I might need to be resuscitated when you arrive ;)

Did she know where she was going with that? No. Did she regret sounding a bit suggestive? Not at all because Evie's next text made her slam her forehead against the table; startling her mother in the process.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah...just dieing inside..."

"Well that's normal, what's up?"

The woman sat across from her, then noticed her phone was open. Curious, her mother grabbed her phone before she could notice and chuckled.

From: _Blueberry Muffin_  
I did pass PE..how does mouth to mouth sound? 

"Is this why you're freaking out?"

Much to her horror, her mother actually saw the message and she lunged across the table, taking her phone back before groaning again. Her mother just laughed before returning back to the cookies she was baking.

"I-Is that bad?"

"Is what bad?"

She picked her head up, seeming a bit ashamed by what she'd say next.

"That...Th-That I like a girl?"

Seeing her mother's demeanor change so suddenly, Mal shrunk back with a serious look on her face. Her mother wiped her hands clean before taking hers in her own.

"Listen to me Mal, whoever tells you that it's wrong? Will get their ass kicked by me, okay? You like girls, so what! She makes you happy right?"

Mal nodded, tearing up at her mother's words.

"Then that's perfectly fine. I'm just happy you actually have friends and that my baby girl isn't alone anymore. You'll always be my special girl, okay? No matter who you decide to marry, I'm going to be at your wedding"

By the time she was finished, the dam had broke and Mal was in tears. Her sexuality had become one of the reasons she kept herself shut in so much. Only going to certain places, staying at home or constantly in her head. Of course there were other reasons, but that one was the biggest. Hearing she had her mother's unconditional support was like a weight was lifted off her chest, she circled the table and practically climbed in the woman's lap as she cried. Her mother just held her close, whispering reassuring words to her.

After while, when Mal cleaned her face and her mother had given her a cookie, the two sat at the table as Mal ranted on and on about her new friends. When she began talking about her crush on Evie, the doorbell rang causing her to jump. Her mother just laughed, going to answer the door. It was then the woman paused turning back to the purplette.

"Aren't you going to wear your hoodie?"

Looking at her safe guard, Mal shook her head trying not to laugh at Jay peaking. through the window.

"No...I'm ready for them to see me...I-I'm not afraid anymore"

Her mother gave her a proud smile and opened the door. The next thing that happened was completely unexpected on Mal's part. Jay, being the hyper giant that he is, gave a quick 'Hi' to her mother before bounding over to her. She didn't get a chance to react, her feet suddenly left the ground and her vision morphed from being spun.

"JAY!"

The boy froze, turning to look to an annoyed pinkette and worried bluenette.

"What? What did I do?"

The others either facepalmed or groaned at his antics. Mal started squirming in his grasp. When she couldn't climb out, she raised both arms and slid down. Once out of his grasp, she inhaled much need air. Then Jay realized what happened and rubbed the back of his neck grinning.

"Oops?"

"Oops?! You could've killed my sister lug head!"

He winced as the pinkette stormed over to him with death in her eyes. Meanwhile, Carlos and Uma gave proper introductions to the purplette's mother. Which left Evie to check on Mal. She looked happy so the bluenette assumed she was fine and pulled her into a much gentler hug. Mal practically beamed, hugging her back.

"I'm glad you guys came"

Pulling back reluctantly, the bluenette held her at arms length with a smile.

"Of course we'd come, I think I was the most excited aside from Jay of course but he gets excited about everything and I'm kind of upset Uma gave him caffeine and-"

One thing she learned about her friend, Evie tended to ramble and trail off when too much happened at once. Chuckling, Mal shushed the girl with a finger to her lips.

"You're rambling again"

"I-I was? Oh sorry..."

Evie looked down, releasing the girl to grip her arm when Mal took her hand instead. Alarmed, the bluenette looked to her confused but Mal just shrugged.

"You always feel better when I hold your hand right?"

Since she was too busy dieing inside, the bluenette nodded rather than trusting her own words.

"Great! When you feel overwhelmed just grab my hand, okay?"

"A-Alright"

She looked at the purplette as if she was seeing her in a new light, since when did Mal become so...so....she couldn't put her finger on it but whatever it was, Evie liked it. It was then Evie noticed something unique about the girl. She took a step back to get a better view and gasped with delight. Mal had various blotches of discoloration on her skin. Of course it was hard to see with the girl wearing a tank-top but from what she could see, they traveled along her collarbone and into her shirt. Multiple were spread down her arm and thighs; only noticeable since the purplette wore shorts. Mal smiled sheepishly, rubbing the base of her neck as the others took notice.

"Surprise?"

Her friends were silent for a while with her mother on standby to see their reactions. Surprisingly Uma was the first to speak up, she had her arms folded and her usual smirk.

"That's why you always wear a hoodie?"

"Well...yeah, it's wei-"

"Mal..as my honorary sister, I WILL slap you if you call yourself weird looking because have you seen Carlos? Those freckles are unnatural"

"HEY!"

The white haired boy shoved her earning a laughed from everyone in the room. While he began chasing her outside, Audrey ruffled her hair throwing, _'we're definitely going shopping to show you off tomorrow'_ before going outside to stop them from killing each other. Mal smiled. She was happy they didn't find her weird but what about Evie and Jay? The boy hadn't seized his bouncing since.

"Dude! You look awesome!...I smell cookies..."

Her mother chuckled at the boy, guiding him to the kitchen and somehow the two began a very deep conversation about chocolate quality. Seems as if the boy knew his foods. Mal shook her head at him and all that was left was Evie. She was more nervous than anything since the bluenette hadn't said anything.

After a few moments, she grew anxious and felt as if the girl was judging her.

"E-Evie"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Evie shrugged, arms folded and leaning on one leg.

"What? Were you expecting me to judge my best friend?"

"Well..."

Evie pulled the girl in for a hug. Alarmed, Mal just stood there with her arms at her sides. She wasn't too sure how to react but the hug was nice.

"Malie, nothing can change how I feel about you, especially not how you look..."

Double meaning or not, it made her happy. She hugged the girl back tight, feeling as if all the weight she carried had been lifted. Her friends still loved her and her mother accepted her, how could the night get any better? Pretty soon, with Uma still intact and Carlos covered in grass, the others joined them in the living room. Mal's happiness seemed to radiate, because for half the night, she was life of the party. Pitching ideas and even offering to go on a late night walk, with her mother's permission of course. It was close to midnight. While they walked, Evie could've sworn the others stayed a few feet ahead; leaving her alone with Mal. She didn't mind until the shorter girl grabbed her hand. Evie jumped slightly, looking to the amused girl.

"Is something wrong?"

Mal shook her head, then gestured towards the park. Their friends were already there, either on the slides or swings. Just because they were in high school didn't mean they couldn't still be kids. Smiling at her, the purplette opened the gate before gesturing for Evie to go first.

"Since when did you become such a gentle woman?"

Mal shrugged, closing the gate as the two sat on the nearby bench. There was space between them but, when Evie took her hand once more, the purplette shuffled closer to press against her side. The two sat in silence for a while, mainly watching their goofball friends have a blast. Evie even snorted when Uma was pushed off the monkey bars. Mal just chuckled and the two were quiet once again, well until Jay decided to ruin the moment.

"OI! LOVE BIRDS!"

The girls jumped at his voice. They could see Carlos facepalming while Audrey was making sure Uma wasn't dead in the background; she was poking her with a stick.

Meanwhile, Jay was standing on top of the slide; his hand around his mouth to project his voice. He had his usual shit eating grin as he called out to them again.

"ARE YOU TWO GONNA KISS OR WHAT?!"

"JAY!"

While Mal was trying to figure out when she'd get the manual for life, Evie hid inside her jacket; neither of the two retracting their hands. The boy dodged the first shoe from his boyfriend, but the second one connected with his skull. Evie's audible groan said it all, she felt like dieing just as much as she did. The bluenette lifted her head to glare at the boy.

"SHUT UP!"

Before Jay could respond, the pinkette shoved him down the tube slide. She gave the girls a wink, but was soon dragged down the slide. Evie giggled, getting up to check on their friends when a hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped looking back to Mal with concern.

"Yeah?"

The purplette's cheeks were bright red. Mal took a deep breathe.

"I-I was serious about kissing you"

Evie blushed, sitting back down a bit close this time to her friend. The two were silent for a while, the bluenette staring at the ground with the excitement bubbling through her and Mal wondering if she had the nerve to make the first move. It wasn't until Evie turned to her with a looks that made her fall even harder for her friend. She was being patient and took her hand once again; lacing their fingers in the process. The action felt intimate and like Evie was giving her permission. All of it felt too real but, eventually the shorter girl met her gaze with flushed cheeks. 

Seeing how nervous she was, Evie decided to meet her halfway by pressing their foreheads together and bumping their noses together. She giggled at Mal's sudden intake of breath and the grip on her hand. It wasn't hard or anything, just secure enough to know the girl needed a little support. 

Mal took a few small breaths, finding herself calming much faster with her favorite person so close to her. Evie made her feel so much, she had a hard time finding the words and what better way than by kissing her? Possibly a million but at that moment, Mal finally pushed herself to meet her the rest of the way. The kiss was sudden as Evie expected her to take a little long but she soon melted into the purplette's space. Their friends cheered in the background, but the two were lost in their own void. She felt her face being cupped and couldn't help but to pull the smaller girl as close as she could. Finding the position awkward, Mal raised up to sit on her lap instead. Evie pulled away first once she remembered how important air meant to the human body.

The two were panting, eyes trained on each other before slowly grinning as what they'd just done began to set in. Evie cupped the sweet girl's cheek.

"So...does that make you my girlfriend?"

"I-"

The girls jumped hearing Audrey's shouting from the slide.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

Evie glared at their friend, having half a mind to set Mal on the bench to chase after her.

"I DON'T SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU SIMP OVER UMA SO HUSH!"

The pinkette blushed heavily, going down the slide and taking of the other side pledging to curse the her name. Meanwhile, Uma looked after her then to her friends with a look of alarm.

"Wait she simps over me?"

Carlos laughed from the monkey bars and Jay ran off to bring the flustered girl back. Mal laughed as well, leaning forward to nestle against the bluenette. Like always, Evie wrapped her arms around her torso but this time, she was given a gentle peck on her lips. Smiling, Mal held on to her as she watched her friends. 

"Hey E?"

Evie leaned back to look at her and was met with another kiss. It was a quick one though as the purplette was grinning again. 

"yeah we're girlfriends now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on requests still and they should be out soon! I just keep getting writer's block and it's a pain but if you guys have any ideas let me know :)


	14. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Clyde had a daughter. Their daughter fled to Texas from New York and it looks like she made her own gang.   
> Rated T

With the sun's rays cascading along the horizon, it grew difficult to keep up the facade. The heat was beating down on her back as she carried trays of beer and ale to ungrateful men. As thanks, they'd slap her butt causing the brunette to grit her teeth. She'd smile at the laughing men, but in her mind, she could imagine gunning them down.

None of them were men in her eyes, just pigs that should've been slaughtered already.

She still smiled, joked and laughed as if she didn't mind. Bending over for show, she whispered in the man who slapped her butt ear.

"Careful darlin' you'll regret touchin' a lady without her permission~"

The man laughed, tilting back in seat to its falling point as he called her a tease. She chuckled dryly, having to remind herself not to glare or else someone will suspect something. 

"Jasmine! Stop flirting with them lowlifes and help me over here!"

Her right eye twitched but she obliged, turning to blow the guys a kiss as she returned to the bar.

The men begged her to stay, some even asking her to marry them. She scoffed, reaching up to scratch the upper level of her neck.

_ 'As if ah'd ever marry a man' _

With a sigh, she set the wooden tray down to look at the taller man. He was gruff, with a belly so big she was surprised he didn't fall over from his legs being so skinny. She didn't care to remember his name, always too fixated on his large sweaty forehead and stubby fingers. Now how did such a loud mouthed acquire a wife like Mary she'd never know.

The man stared her down for a moment, his heavy breathing and body odor were evident of his unhealthy drinking habits. The gruff man leaned against the wall.

"Now why ya over there messin' with them boys?"

She knew what was coming next and bypassed him to grab herself a beer. With her back turned, she felt a sudden wave of heat and a belly on her backside.

"What ya need is a real man~"

Gritting her teeth, she whipped her head around hard enough to whip him with her hair. He staggered as it was unexpected, but braced himself on the counter. She leaned against the opposite one and brought her foot up to press against the side with a raised brow.

"All you men 'ere are a like, ah've been ta so many towns and this one by far is the worst when it comes ta pigs like y'all and women"

He cupped his cheek, eyeing her figure for a brief moment.

"Like ah said, a tease like ya needs a real man that will make ya change yer mind little doll"

That word pissed her off. No one could make her do anything, not her dad, her cousin, or that slave driver. Jasmine's eye twitched again as she checked the time. Noon wasn't too far off, but she had no idea how much longer she'd last in that place. Taking the bottle, she twisted the cap off with her bare hands before responding.

"Ye'r actin' like ah' want 'em to"

She downed the drink in seconds before tossing the bottle to grab another.

"Ain't you the one who told me ta keep it up fer business?"

The man eyed her skeptically, not everyone could open a beer bottle so easily and a woman at that.

"Where'd ya learn that?"

"Pardon?"

Setting her bottle down, she pressed herself against the bar to stand on it when a customer asked her for one. Despite her height, he noticed she never asked for help like most girls would. In fact, being in a dress didn't stop her. She always wore pants underneath and had no problem getting her hands dirty.

"You said yer pappy's a farmer?"

Dropping down, she popped the bottle open on the counter before handing it to the depressed man.

_ 'Poor fella, ain't his fault his wife left him fer a donkey breeder' _

She merely glanced at the man before shaking her head.

"papa was a miner, spent most of his days in them hills out East near Dodgers Grove"

"Was?"

"Dead, shot down by a gang he pissed off"

She chuckled dryly, busying herself with cleaning off the counter. He said something or asked her question, but she didn't respond in order to greet a new guest. A woman approached, one with black hair tucked into a black cowboy hat. She wore a brown shawl, white button down shirt, a pair of jeans with brown cow leathered coverings. The spurs on her boots jingled with each step she took. A holster was hidden by the shawl and her favorite gun strapped to her back. The reason Jasmine knew this, because she was the one to help her with it that morning.

The woman kept her head tilted down, using the hat to hide the fury in her eyes. She walked past the excited men, some whooping and cat called her. But she ignored them as she sat down at the bar. Jasmine ignored her boss to give the girl a proper welcome.

"Howdy stranger, what can ah do ya for?~"

The girl finally raised her head and a man next to her gasped. It was her eyes, they were an unnatural shade of blue that kept the brunette swooning. Jasmine bit her lip when she leaned down in front of the beauty before her. The girl tilted the hat back with a crinkled nose as she eyed the dress, it wasn't that it was bad, the color just didn't suit the brunette. It was too girly. The man, down on his luck, tried to get her attention but she brushed him off, nodding to a specific bottle of rum she liked.

It was just as sweet and hard as she was, having a rough kick when it hit the back of your throat. Many refused to drink it, call the Rum a devil's drink, but this specific girl couldn't get enough of it. With a smile, Jasmine turned around to get it but her boss stepped in the way. 

"Ah'll do it for ya princess, just because yer daddy was obviously a bit rough don't mean you gotta be"

She heard a cough from the girl and tried not to laugh. So, with a not so heavy heart, Jasmine took a step back; smirking when the equally short man stepped on a nearby stool. Jasmine pressed herself against the counter. As planned, a gun was slid into her hand and when both of his feet left the ground, she kicked the stool from underneath him. Time seemed to slow as the two watched the man fall and hit his head on the counter.

The sound of a skull cracking echoed through the now quiet saloon.

Everyone watched as he fell, the action startling even the drunkest of men. It was quiet, save for the loading of a gun. Then it hit them, but it was too late; because the girl they'd come to know as Jasmine, a brown haired girl with no family and sweet as pie, was now a blonde adorning a similar outfit to the girl that walked in. The dress she wore was gone, along with the wig. She had a wild look in her green eyes as she stood on the counter; guns in each hand and a sinister smirk. The girl from earlier was standing as well, but took off the hat she wore to pass it to her companion. Both were grinning like mad women, yet one had the barrel of her shotgun aimed at a specific man.

The blonde chuckled at her partner.

"Howdy fellas! move an' we'll light this place up like the Fourth of July!"

Once it registered, the men stood, some attempting to run while those too drunk to use their brains drew their guns. The noirette chuckled, aiming at a fleeing man and gunned him down.

A chorus of gasps rang out through the salon, but soon the man they've come to know as their sheriff walked in. All eyes turned to the fair skinned, freckled man. He stood eyeing the people in the room.

"Now what in tarnation is goin' on here?!"

He drew his gun much to the residents' relief. One man, the one who found it amusing to feel up the blonde, stepped forward.

"Sheriff arrest those two! They killed Johnny!"

"Oh they did, did they?"

He glanced at the two girls before raising his gun and aiming it at the man's face. His face was twisted with eyed that held malice in them. Without looking, he shot him between the eyes. He then titled his head, grinning as if he were a Cheshire cat.

"That's fer touchin' mah sister"

Pretty soon, a gun fight broke out. The three moved as if practiced, but there were too many to push back. They took cover behind the bar counter, taking time to reload while their opponents grew closer. The noirette gripped the sherif's arm, pulling him down while the blonde kept the others at bay.

"Where is he?!"

"He'll get 'ere jus' keep shootin'!"

She went wide eyed, when hearing a small scream of pain and someone shouting, 'ah hit 'ere!'. Turning to the blonde, she rushed to aid her but a hand was pressed against her chest to stop her.

"Ah'm fine that monkey brained idiot can't even hit his wife properly, let alone shoot someone"

"I swear if ya die on m-"

The blonde grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her deep but brief.

"Death can't take me from ya' darlin'"

Though skeptical, she eyed the wound with a bite of her lip. If they didn't get her medical assistance then she could bleed out, but knowing her, she was too stubborn. Gritting her teeth, the noirette gripped the boy's arm roughly.

"Where the hell is-"

Just then, an explosion went off behind them. On instinct, she grabbed the boy and covered the blonde with her body; because she'd be damned if that idiot accidentally killed them.

On the bright side, the shooting stopped and another voice from outside called to them.

The three stood seeing one of their companions. Another boy in similar attire, but his shirt was gray and untucked. He held the reigns of fours horses; each with two bags of strapped to the saddles. He looked to them with a laugh.

"Hurry now! folks 'ere caught a whiff"

The three rushed to their horses, each one grabbing the reins. The long haired boy smacked the back of the blonde's head causing her to pull out her gun and aim it at his face. He was unfazed, glaring at the blood running down her arm.

"Ye're hit?!"

She holstered her gun with a scoff.

"Yell at me later we gotta ride 'fer the whole town's us!"

With that she sent her horse flying at top speed; the others followed closely, each staying close to each other in pairs. It wasn't long before a few men on horses were after them. The freckled boy turned before grinning to his friends.

"GUESS WE MADE 'EM MAD!"

The noirette laughed, turning to check for herself.

"LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE LOADED FELLAS!"

Nodding, the blonde turned to look and drove her horse to run fast by hitting its thigh with her spur. The others followed suit, taking their guns out to return fire. She then turned to eye the bags on her horse, next she noticed all the bags were the same.

"JAY! WHO GOT THE DAMN DECOYS?!"

"YOU AND CARLOS DO!"

"HOW THE HELL AM AH' GONE GET ON EVIE'S HORSE WITH A BUSTED ARM?!"

His shrugged pissed her off but his attention was back on the men closing in on them. The noirette, could see the next part of their plan coming close. Two of them were to jump on the others' horses, letting the horses do what they wanted while their backup would blow up the bridge to separate them. It got ten times harder because the blonde had the decoys.

Evie ducked quickly feeling a bullet whiz past her ear. Catching the blonde do the same, using her injured arm to return fire, Evie could only hope she could do it.

"GET READY YA'LL!"

She called out to the two just as they made it to the bridge. The freckled boy stood on the back of his horse, timing it to where he could jump off and on to Jay's ride. Counting down from five, he jumped on two, relieved to be caught in a strong arm. Fixing himself, he grabbed the shotgun strapped to the saddle and shot one of the men. Jay's job was to get them to the other side, as was Evie's but the blonde was taking longer.

The noirette was getting worried when the girl hadn't jumped, she kept her head down with her jaw set and eyes fixated on the other end.

"MAL!"

Evie ducked again, turning to the side to shoot one of the horses. She watched as the horse toppled over the man, but was otherwise okay. Looking back to the girl, her heart was pounding, thinking that Mal suddenly got cold feet.

"MAL WE'RE-"

"AH KNOW!"

They weren't even halfway to the other side and the men were gaining on them. Evie gripped the reigns tighter, heart throbbing in her throat as she reached out to the blonde.

Mal shook her head but she continued to reach for her still. She wanted to at least be ready for when she jumped.

"GIMME A MOMENT DARLIN'!"

"MAL AH' GAVE YA ENOUGH JUMP!"

Eventually, the freckled boy noticed but he kept his focus on keeping the men as far away as possible. It wasn't much he could do, there were at least fifteen of them and they wouldn't get backup until they crossed.

He glanced over to the girls, watching when Mal took off her hat and placed it in the noirette's hand. She smirked before slapping the noirette's horse; laughing when the horse went faster and left them behind. Evie turned back yelling at his sister while trying to gain control over the frightened animal.

_ 'Now what is she doin' ?' _

Mal then veered towards them. He gave her a questioning look but never got the chance to ask. She pulled out her gun, shooting a pellet to graze along the horse's backside and watched the creature take off. Jay was able to get control over the animal and turned to find out what happened. His eyes widened seeing how far behind the blonde was.

"MAL!"

"JUST GO AH' GOT THIS!"

She shouted at her partners, ignoring the worry in their eyes as she searched for the first one. It was easy to find, but trying to aim with an injured arm and keep yourself steady was difficult. Instead, Mal shot a pellet hitting one of the horses that came too close. She acted as if her horse was growing tired, letting the men fall into a false sense of victory.

"COME 'ERE YA LITTLE BITCH!"

"YA' MEAN HOW YA' GOT CHARLES WIFE TA' SLEEP WITH YA?! NO THANKS PARTNER"

Another from behind raised his head.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Mal snorted when Charles pulled out his gun, but aimed it at Justin instead. Seeing this as an opportunity, eyed the other men who exposed their secrets to her.

"HE AIN'T JUST SLEEP WITH CHARLES' WIFE BOYS! HE EVEN TOLD MEH HOW GOOD A LAY YER WIFE IS ABRIM!"

She then went down the list until there were ten men fighting amongst themselves. With a smirk, Mal shot off her regular customers' in his arm when he made the mistake of looking away from her. They were too easy to fool, but five of them were farmers trying to do the right thing. At least that's what she thought, until they started to call her a 'whore'.

_ 'Ah'll show 'em a whore' _

She ignored the men's shouts, trying to degrade and scare her into submission. But, unlike those of her past, they had no idea who they were dealing with. She released one of the decoys causing a horse and veer to it's right to avoid the object. It sent the others towards the edge of the bridge but some bypassed it. She did it again, but what they hadn't noticed, was that her horse was faster now with less weight.

She turned in her saddle to sit backwards; a smile on her face as she waved to the confused cowboys.

"WELL! IT WAS NICE KNOWIN' YA BUT AH GOTTA GAL WAITIN' TA KICK MAH ASS FELLAS!"

With that, she slapped her horse's butt and the men could only watch as it took off. She hollered in excitement, because deep down, Mal knew they would've gotten caught. Especially with her brother and his lover sitting on the same horse; she'd be damned if they got their dirty hands on her black beauty. The bags of money were holding the horses back and they needed some distance for the next phase.

She chuckled as she turned around to finally stand on the saddle, evidently more smooth than her brother. Holding the reins to guide, she called out to her partners with a too wide grin on her face.

"SOMEBODY BETTER CATCH MEH!"

The noirette didn't hesitate, she turned around to see the girl catching up quickly.

"THEN COME ON!"

Her brother shook his head.

"YER GONNE GET YERSELF KILLED RIDIN' LIKE THAT!"

She scoffed, settling into crouch as she now rode next to the three.

"PLEASE! AH INVENTED HORSE SURFIN'"

Jay laughed as Evie shook her head and reached out for her crazy girlfriend.

"GET ON! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Without another word, the blonde finally jumped and as expected, she was caught with an arm wrapped around her torso. They had to slow down a bit so she could fixate herself to take the reins, while Evie busied herself with shooting. Due to the blonde's recklessness, they were well ahead but still could weigh the horses down.

The two drivers shouted in excitement upon seeing their marker. Evie shook her head, adjusting herself to sit backwards for better aim.

She called out to Mal.

"Don't bump!"

"Ya mean in the bed or the horse?!"

"ONE DAY IS ALL AH ASK!"

Jay and the girls laughed at the freckled boy's disdain. He was glaring at the two as he sat side-saddle but Mal winked at her brother.

"DON'T BE A TIMBER WOLF LITTLE BROTHER!"

He never got a chance to retort because Evie hushed the two. She shook her head at their amusement, but the next phase was to hit a marker on the bridge. It was to let their backup know to release the hounds and unlike her girlfriend, she had impeccable aim. Evie was known, not just for having the quickest draw but for never missing a target. She intended on keeping that title.

Shouting back to Mal, she took aim at a bell that hung overhead.

"KEEP HER STEADY BABYDOLL!"

The blonde reached back to hold her stomach.

"DON'T MISS!"

Evie chuckled dryly as she shot the bell when it came into view.

"HOW'S THAT FER MISSIN'?!"

Hearing the signal, Jay waved to another girl, one with darker skin. The next thing any of them knew, several bombs went off causing the bridge to collapse. They were hundreds of feet up, one wrong move could mean game over for them. Death being around the corner didn't deter them, in fact, the four teens laughed at the men falling into the valley below.

Mal hollered in excitement as she kept as tight of a grip as she could on her girl.

"THEY'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE YA'LL!"

The four grinned at each other as they finally made it across. But, they didn't stop, they had to get as far as possible. Pretty soon, four people on horses joined them in their excitement.

The men that survived, could only watch as the teens rode into the desert. One in particular, who had his eye on them from the beginning, grit his teeth and threw his hat down before shouting at the remaining men.

"HOW DID YA'LL LET FOUR KIDS STEAL $30,000 DOLLARS?!"

One of the farmers hopped off his horse to pick up one of the bags.

"Look! They dropped one!"

When he cut it open, it was revealed to be filled with sand.

Meanwhile, the eight teens continued to ride even when the sun went down. The air around them was cold, effectively cooling their bodies down from one of their biggest heists of the year. With the confirmation from Evie and her brother, they determined Jay hadn't messed up again with the decoys. The tall boy just grinned at his accomplishment, but Mal made it her job to remind him about messing up last time. To which, he reminded her about the hole in her arm.

However, the blonde couldn't get a word out as the girl holding on to her flicked the back of her head. She held the spot with a hiss.

"WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?!"

Evie leaned to the side to glare at the girl.

"WHO ON THIS DRY LAND DO YA THINK YER YELLIN' AT LIKE THAT?!"

Mal shut her mouth avoiding her girlfriend's gaze. When she said nothing, Evie adjusted herself as her back straightened.

"That's what ah thought! Yell at me again Mal and ah swear on this gods given Earth ah'll slap a color in that blonde hair of yers "

"But ah-"

"No buts missy! Ya got shot, then ya pulled that stunt from earlier and by the way, WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

She winced with how loud Evie was in her ear, but she kept her mouth closed not wanting to get shot by the horse gun. It's design was just to scare a large animal away, but Mal knows exactly what it feels like. This wasn't the first time she did something to scare her girlfriend.

Last time, Evie shot her in the butt just because she overstepped, imagine what she'd do when they finally made it home. Mal grunted, both from having to admit the truth and the pain in her arm.

"Look babydoll ah had ta-"

She knew Mal all too well, so she cut her off before any excuses could be made.

"Dagnabbit Mal, ya coulda been killed! Carlos would'a lost a sister, the others a friend and me a girlfriend! Do ya really think ah wanna watch ma own girl get killed by the very thing ah promised ta protect 'er from?! Do ya really?"

No one said anything, all looking to the blonde for a response. The thought of losing someone they called, 'family' was hard to swallow. It was even harder for Evie to openly admit her fears, the least Mal could do was tell her the truth. When Mal gave her, her hat back on the bridge, she thought the blonde would sacrifice herself for them. Again.

And for what? Money they could just steal again? To Evie, nothing was worth more than the girl in her arms. Call it her genes or whatever you wanted, but Evie would drown the desert if it meant making sure her sunshine would ride every morning. Sighing, she lowered her head to press her forehead against the back of Mal's head. She was so close to tears, her body shook and not from the motions of the horse. Hearing a sniffle, the blonde grit her teeth; lowering her hand down to hold the one on her stomach.

She then grumbled under her breath when responding, but a nudge made her speak up. Mal sighed, leaning back to rest against the noirette.

"The sand an' money were weighin' us down, so ah' was tryna distract 'em ta let ya'll get further...."

She stopped for a moment, drawing in a shaky breath when a bump sent pain up her shoulder. 

"Why's it gotta be you though?"

She closed her mouth once more, hung her head to hide her face with her hair. She mumbled something but no one could hear, so, a girl they'd come to know as Uma, rode up to the front. She moved the blonde tresses and when she did, the girl burst into laughter.

Mal felt like kicking the bomb expert off her own horse, but she couldn't lift her head. Confused, Evie sent a questioning look to the brunette.

Uma wiped tears from her eyes as she pointed. 

"Her face is redder than a newborn heifer!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

Uma pulled her horse back to avoid getting hit by the girl. She still teased her until eventually, the others joined in; they were equally curious as to what her answer was. It wasn't until the noirette spoke low in her ear, did she respond.

"Jus' tell me an' ignore 'em my little dove"

Grinding her teeth down, Mal turned her head to kiss the girl's cheek quickly before looking back to watch where they were going. Her cheeks redden significantly as she spoke low so only the noirette could hear.

"Cause ah'm too in love ta' let anyone take me from ya..."

Evie could feel her cheeks warm and buried her face in the girl's neck as she smiled. Sadly, Jay heard what she said and relayed it to the others; who never missed a beat on teasing the two. Mal glared at them, but relished in being in her love's arms. Despite them having a moment, Jay was the first one to slow his horse down. When they followed suit, he leaned over to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Next time say somethin'...even ah' thought we were gonna lose yer crazy ass"

She cracked a smile as her brother punched her shoulder. The two smiled at each other, but Mal didn't care too much about what her friends thought. She was more worried about the girl behind her. All Evie did was tighten her hood and kiss the back of her head. She noticed the noirette was still wearing her hat too, a sign Evie intended on keeping it for a while; not that she minded.

Evie looked good in her hat anyways.

Mal smiled though when a hand untucked her shirt to slide under and rub circles on her stomach. The sensation was relaxing, and with Evie resting her chin on the top of her head, Mal knew all was forgiven. 

For now.


End file.
